


Cell 69

by Blinky25



Category: erejean - Fandom, jeanere - Fandom, jeaneren - Fandom, snk - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Humor, Jail, M/M, Masterbation, Mild non-con, Some angst, Violence, angry boys in love, hot headed yeager, murder convicts, mysterious jean, prison time, they "hate" eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinky25/pseuds/Blinky25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren gets sent to Sina State Prison for being convicted of murder. He gets put in cell #69, and gets a roommate named Jean. Will they ever get along?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's first day at Sina State Prison. He gets a new cell and a new roommate

"Alright kid, get in there." The guard said as he pushed my shoulder forcing me to stumble. I glared back at him and entered the room. It was relatively small compared to the building itself. The room was clean and dull. I looked towards the center of the room and locked eyes on a small man who looked to be about in his mid thirties. I grinned. Wow, how intimidating...I thought to myself. The man's eyebrows were furrowed and he looked perpetually pissed off. "Sit. Now." I rolled my eyes and sat in the plastic chair that school kids use. The man cleared his throat and grabbed the papers on the desk. "Eren Jeagar...charged with vehicular manslaughter and drinking under the influence...age 21...lives in Rose district...parents deceased...sentenced to life in prison with parole...hmph." He looked up at me, almost as if he wasn't amused by me at all.

He put the papers down and looked me over, nodding to himself. "Well, Jeagar...welcome to Sina State Prison. Looks like you'll be here for a while." He said with a grin. I clenched my fist and glared at him. Who the fuck does this guy think he is? "I'm Levi. I'm the warden here and anything I say goes. Piss me off, you'll be punished. Get caught being a nuisance and I'll have you thrown in isolation. Are we clear?" He said leaning forward and putting his hands together. Oh like this guy could do shit to me. Hes what? 5'2"? I'd like to see you try, shortie. I gave him a cocky grin and replied in a low voice. "Crystal." "Good. I'll let you off with a warning for your attitude considering its your first day. But I'm warning you now, Jeagar. Don't make me mad. Your clothes are over there on that table. Put them on, and then Erwin will escort you to your new cell." I looked over at the table and saw the neatly piled stack of orange clothes and sighed. I hate the color orange. 

As Erwin grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the cell block, I could already hear yelling and whistling. There was a mixture of "Fresh meat" and cat calls surrounding the echoing block. As we passed the first cell, I glanced over and saw a big fat guy licking his lips and grabbing the bars. "Hey pretty...wanna be my cell partner? I'll make you screa--" He was cut off by Erwin smacking his hand that was wrapped around the bar with his gun. "Shut it Pig. Don't make me get Levi down here to pummel your fat ass." The man backed down immediately and sat on the edge of his bed. We continued walking and I every now and then looked at the cells passing by. I saw a young guy with freckles sitting in the corner crying. Another guy who was bald smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up. When we finally got to my cell the guard threw me in and slammed the doors behind me. "You missed dinner so to bad and lights are out in 5." Without so much of another word, the guard turned and walked away whistling a weird tune. 

I turned around and saw my roommate laying on his bed turned towards the wall. From what I could tell he had two different hair colors and a couple of piercings on his left ear. He was wearing a white tank top and his orange jumpsuit was pulled down to his waist and tied. He looked like he was pretty fit....My eyes couldn't help but wander down his slender back and down to his butt. Damn. "The fuck you looking at?" I looked back up and realized that the guy had turned his head towards me. I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall. "Nothing good." I said with a cocky grin. The guy glared at me and got up from his bed. He walked towards me and grabbed the front of my shirt and pinned me against the wall. "The fuck you just say to me? You better learn your place, kid. You act like that around other people, you'll find your ass in the infirmary or dead." 

All feelings I had for this guy flew away. "I'd like to see them try." I said pushing him off of me and standing my ground. He glared at me and sighed. "Fuck it, you're not worth my time." and with that he went back into his back and rolled on his side facing away from me. What a douche, I said to myself as I climbed the ladder to my bunk. I laid down and put my arms under my head. The mattress was hard and smelled like piss and sweat. "I never got your name." I said as I tried to get comfortable. "Why the fuck do you care?" He replied with disinterest. "Well were going to be together for a while, so might as well. Either you tell me your name, or I'll call you horse face for the rest of our time together." The room got quiet and I heard him shift in his bed. The lights went out and all I could her was the sound of our breathing and the occasional clang of metal from across the cell block. I waited for a while until i heard him snoring under me. I rolled my eyes and turned on my side. "Well fuck you to horseface..." I mumbled as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and feel free to give me suggestions for improvement etc. My tumblr is http://taitannokogeki.tumblr.com/ so feel free to follow me. I post mostly snk m/m ships and also some free! ships as well


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets the gang and gets a tour of the prison. Friendships ensue...

"Everyone up! Come on lets move it!" I slowly opened my eyes. Jesus how early is it? I grabbed my pillow and covered my ears. I was just about to fall asleep when I felt someone grab my pillow and throw the blankets off of me. I sat up quickly and realized that my roommate had done it. "What the fuck dude? Its to early for this shit!" I yelled rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "Get up dick face, warden doing his rounds in 10 and if you're not up he'll be pissed." He said as he started making his bed. "Why is everyone so afraid him? He's just a pissy, short, old man." I said as I started making my bed as well trying to follow his example. He stopped what he was doing and hit me lightly on the back of my head. "You better quit with the attitude. That kind of shit will get you in serious trouble. If the warden herd you, god only knows what he'd do. Stop being a prick and just follow the rules. Don't act all high in mighty, especially when you're no better than anyone here." He finished making his bed and saw that I hadn't hardly touched mine. "Jesus..." he said as he shoved me aside and started making my bed.

I backed away and crossed my arms. "You never told me your name. I'm Eren." He finished making my bed and turned towards me. "Jean. But don't think that because were on first name basis we're friends or anything. Wanna stay alive? Keep away from my stuff." And with that he walked out of the cell towards the center of the block. Well hes a douche bag. Geez who crapped in his cornflakes.. I said to myself as I followed. As we walked down the stairs towards the small group of people hanging around on the benches I realized that there weren't as many people as I thought. Judging from here I would say there was only about 20. "Jean! Come over here!" I heard some shout from across the room. I looked over and saw the freckled guy from last night sitting on a bench occupied by a few other people including the bald kid and two other guys I hadn't seen yet. One was huge, and had blonde hair. The other one was tall and had brown hair and...oh wow. I said to myself as I saw them holding hands and kissing each other lightly. SO they were like that huh? Well I guess being in an all guys prison would do that to you. I mean, sure I played for both teams but I preferred women over guys. 

Jean and I walked over to the table and Jean sat next to the freckled guy. "Guys, this is Eren. Hes my roommate. He's kind of a prick but hopefully he'll grow up." Jean said with a cocky grin. "Oh shut it horse face. Anyone would be a prick if they had to share a room with you." I replied clenching my fists near my sides. "You know Jean, he's got a point. You're kind of an asshole." The bald guy said with a laugh. Jean punched his arm and he laughed harder. "This baldy is Connie." Connie waved and smiled at me. "That's Marco." Jean said pointing towards the freckled guy. Marco waved shyly and smiled. I remembered him crying last night and felt bad for him. I don't think he wanted anyone to see that. I couldn't imagine him killing anyone so I had no idea why he was in here. "And those love birds over there are Reiner and Bert." Jean said pointing towards the two guys making out. They stopped and the blonde one looked me over. "You seem like a cool dude so I'll warn you. Stay away from Bert and we wont have any trouble." He said glaring at me. Bert blushed and shyly looked away. "Didn't plan on it." I said as I crossed my arms. Reiner smiled. ":Good, then nice to meet you."

The crowd of people started to turn towards the door and we followed. The doors opened and the warden walked in with his arms crossed. He had two guards behind him. Erwin from last night and some other guy who was old and bald. "Good morning everyone. I hope you all slept like the angels you are." Levi said with a smirk. There were a few chuckles in the crowd but mostly everyone glared at him. "Today is a surprise cell inspection. If I find anything out of order or a weapon of any kind, you'll be punished or put in isolation. Good luck everyone." He said with a cocky grin. God this man pisses me off. Everyone started talking again and the room relaxed as Levi walked up toward the cells. "So whats his deal?" I said as he disappeared into the first cell. "He's always been like that. You'll get used to it. If you stay on his good side, you might actually start to like him." Marco said with a smile. "Always? How long have you been in here?" I said sitting down next to Connie. Marco shrugged. "2 years, 4 months, and 12 days." He said blushing slightly. "I keep count. I'm out in 59 days, so long as I stay out of trouble." Marco said clearing his throat. "Oh yeah, cause you're a real trouble maker Marco." Connie said sarcastically. "As for me I've only been in here for 3 months. I was texting and accidentally ran over a pedestrian and his two kids...I got charged with vehicular manslaughter, so 'm going to be in here for a while. Honestly though, I deserve it. I can't stop thinking about all the blood..." Connie said. I could see him trembling slightly.

"Damn Connie. Way to bring us all down." Jean said clearing his throat. "Yeah well why don't you tell Eren what YOU did." Connie said defensively. Jean shrugged. "I killed a couple people. End of story." I rolled my eyes. "Bullshit. You don't just casually kill people with no reason." Jean glared at me. "Oh sorry, I guess I wasn't clear. Its none of your damn business." Jean said with a growl. "Jean..." Marco said bumping his shoulder lightly. Jean rolled his eyes. "I'm going to take a piss. Later." I couldn't help but look at his ass as he walked away. Man, why did he have to be such an asshole. If he had a better attitude I may have actually liked the guy. "Well, I'm going to take a shower. You wanna come Eren? I'll show you around on the way." Marco said smiling softly. I shrugged and followed him. If I had to shower with anyone, I would prefer Marco. He was the only one here who didn't look at me like I was a piece of meat. 

"That's the cafeteria. We have breakfast in about an hour, and occasionally you'll be put on lunch duty. Its not that bad, I mean you get to stay away from everyone for a while. I normally volunteer." Marco said as we continued walking down the hall. "That's the gym. Only the big guys really go in there. I don't recommend going in there unless you have a death wish." Dully noted I said to myself. "Whats that room?" I said as we passed a long narrow hallway. At the end of the hallway was a white door with locks on it. "Oh, that's the isolation chamber. Believe me, you do not want to be in there." "Gotcha." I replied nodding my head. "And here are the showers." Marco said gesturing towards the room in front of us. It was a big room with tile floors. There were multiple shower heads lined up in a row. "No walls or anything?" I said as I observed the room. "Sadly, no. But you'll get used to it. Just don't ever go in here alone. I made that mistake once..." Marco looked around the room and I saw his body tremble. I can only guess what had happened. That whole "Don't drop the soap" thing wasn't a joke. I stripped off my clothes and turned the knob of the shower head slowly. A gush of cold water hit my body and I leaped back into Marco. I stayed there for a second until I realized we were both naked and his dick was pressed against my butt. I quickly jumped back and ran under the cold water. "Sorry..." I murmured as I tried not to shiver form the cold. "Its cool. I understand. These showers only have hot water on Saturday so its either wash in the cold or wait for a week to take shower. I take the latter." Marco said with a sigh. I closed my eyes and the water fell down my spine. This place sucks...I thought to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally have all the introductions over with so now there will be more erejean and maybe even smut in the next chapter :p Thank you again for reading! And once again please feel free to suggest anything or give me feedback. Even though I posted two chapters in one day, I probably won't be able to post every day, so I'm going to say I'll update every Saturday and once summer comes I may post more frequently.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren realizes that things arent as bad in the prison as he thought. Also, there's some sexy times for all you perverts :p

I opened my eyes slowly adjusting them to the darkness. Are you kidding me? Its not even time to get up yet. Dammit brain! I shut my eyes again and tried to fall asleep. "Mm......a-ah..." I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. I could hear Jean's breathing, it was loud and sounded desperate. I felt my face get warm as I heard the sound of his balls slapping against his thigh. I felt myself get hard and I covered my mouth to cover my breathing that was also becoming loud. I slowly peaked over the edge and my eyes widened at the sat in front of me. Jean was on his hands and knees with his ass in the air and his finger thrusting inside. He was biting his shirt and jerking off rapidly. I quickly looked up towards the ceiling again. Holy shit... I slid my hand slowly down my chest until I came to my boxers. Was I seriously going to jerk off to the asshole under me? I thought about the sight I had just visualized and how Jeans abs tightened as he hit his good spot. Oh fuck it I said to myself as I slid my hand in and grabbed my erection. 

I closed my eyes and bit my lip as I visualized me riding Jean. I heard him gasp and I could hear the sound of him jerking off getting more and more rapid. I picked up my pace as well as I jerked up and down and slid my thumb across the slit that was dripping precum. I sighed loudly and then covered my mouth. I followed jeans example and bit my shirt, exposing my chest. The cold air felt nice as my body temperature went up. I imagined my dick thrusting in and out of Jean, making him grab the covers and tighten around me. "A-ah...Eren...you're so big. Mm....faster..." Jean said as he bit his lip and looked lustfully into my eyes. I increased my pace and grabbed Jeans dick and began pumping at the same time. Jean gasped. "Ah! Eren...I'm so close....mm...im gonna c-cu-aahhh!" I imagined his cum dripping from my fingers and I flipped him over so we were facing each other. I was going as fast as I could and felt myself getting close. Jean was a hot mess under me. Cheeks flushed and pink, skin glistening with sweat. I looked him in the eye as I came inside him. 

"A-ah!" I said as I came in real life. I covered my mouth and stopped, hoping Jean hadn't heard me. The room was dead quiet. Jean must have finished while I was off in my own world. I looked down and realized I came all over my stomach. Great, how am I going to clean this up? I looked around and saw my white tank top and wiped what I could. I would have to take another shower tomorrow morning. Maybe Marco would come with me? I pulled my shirt down and turned on my side. I can't believe I just came to the thought of Jean. I hate that guy. He's such an arrogant douche bag. Damn his abs and perfectly round ass. I stopped thinking and felt heat rush up into my cheeks. Dammit Eren, cut it out! You hate this guy. He hates you. I shook my head, and closed my eyes trying to think of anything besides the man under me. I failed as I fell asleep to the picture of Jean's cocky grin.

"Hey wake up shit bag." I heard Jean say as I felt him push my arm. I opened my eyes and looked towards him. Everything that had happened last night crept back into my mind and I blushed as I saw Jean stretching. "D-did you sleep okay?" I asked looking away. I could see Jean from the corner of my eye stop and stare at me. "Fine. Why do you ask?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Nothing. Just forget it." I said as I got down from the bunk and grabbed my tank top. "Is there a washing machine in the dump?" I asked scrunching the tank top into a ball. Jean smirked. "Why do you ask?" he said crossing his arm and looking at me. This asshole. "You know why horse face. Jeez, as if you didn't do it last night too. So where the hell is the washing mach-" I stopped as I saw Jeans cheeks turn red. Oh shit. "Down the hall. Later." Jean said as he rushed past me. Nice going Eren, now he'll think you're a fucking pervert. 

I saw Marco and Connie sitting on the floor with their backs against the wall playing cards. Connie looked up and waved for me to come join them. I sat down in front of them and grabbed some of the cards sitting on ground. "So what are we playing?" I asked sorting my cards. "Go-fish." Marco said looking up. "You're fucking kidding me right? How old are you guys?" I asked as I finished sorting my deck. Marco blushed and Connie slapped his back. "Hey man, this game is intense. Got any 3's?" He asked as he looked towards me. I looked at my cards and sighed. "here." I handed him my threes and he grinned. "So uh...where's Jean?" I asked trying not to sound nervous. "Hm? Jean? Oh I think I saw him go to the shower room about 10 minutes ago. He seemed upset so I didn't follow him. Why?" Marco asked as he grabbed a card from the deck. "No reason...I mumbled to myself. 

We continued playing cards until breakfast which consisted of under cooked eggs and burnt toast. Well, at least there aren't maggots and shit in it I said to myself as I tried to hold back the look of disgust I made as I swallowed the slippery egg down my throat. Marco, Connie and I talked for a while about life and whatnot and eventually Reiner and Bert joined us as well. Even Jean showed up eventually. I noticed he had decided to sit as far away as possible from me. I sat back and smiled as I saw Connie in Jean's choke hold as Marco panicked in the background and Reiner laughed and Bert even smiled a little. Maybe this place wasn't so bad...hell, it was almost like being back home. I stopped smiling as I thought about Armin and Mikasa and my parents. I don't even know if they'll ever visit me...Mikasa couldn't even look me in the eyes as the cops pushed me into the back of the car. Armin was hiding behind her with his face buried in her back. "Um, I'm gonna go back up to my cell." I said as I got up. "Are you feeling okay?" Marco asked. I nodded and turned around as I began to feel my eyes fill up with tears. "Y-yeah. I just didn't sleep well last night." I said trying to keep myself together as I walked away. I got up to our cell and walked to the back of the room until my back was pushed up against the wall. I slowly slid down until i was sitting down and put my knees up, burying my face into them and wrapping my arms around my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this is the third chapter I've posted today but I have nothing else to do and can't stop writing lol. I probably wont be able to post until next Saturday starting Monday cause I have to get ready for finals. Thank you so much for reading! It means a lot to me, and as always feel free to comment. The next chapter will explain Erens back story and maybe even Jeans. Not sure yet.


	4. Day 3 (continued)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Jean have a moment. Then Eren fucks up big time.

I heard footsteps approach so I buried my head deeper into my arms. God, I don't want to talk to anyone right now. Maybe if I keep quiet they won't notice me. I held my breath and tried to calm my breathing. "Eren...uh, you good?" I heard Jean ask unsure. Well fuck. Well he already saw me, no use holding back now. I began to cry again and brought my knees closer to my chest. I heard shuffling and then felt him sit beside me. I sniffled and looked up at Jean. He looked so uncomfortable. I let out a small laugh. "You know...you don't have to be here. I know you'd rather be somewhere else. You hate me right? But its okay...cause I kind of...hate me too." I said trying to hold back my tears. I bit my lip and closed my eyes. "Well...I mean this is awkward cause I don't know you that well, but Marco suggested that since i'm your roommate I should go and check on you. And now I just don't know what to do...I've never really been good at..you know...consoling people." I looked over at him and he rubbed the back of his head with an awkward smile.

"So...you wanna talk about it? Or do you want me to leave?" Jean asked quietly looking down at his hands. I shook my head. "Y-you can stay. But only i-if you wan't to." I said sniffling and feeling another round of tears coming. Jean lightly patted my back and kept his hand there. I looked at his hand, then back at him. He blushed and removed his hand. "Oh..er, uh sorry...about, you know..that.." I smiled slightly. What an idiot I thought to myself as I fell sideways and rested my head in his lap. I heard him inhale sharply. "Do you have anyone special to you Jean?" I asked looking towards the cell door. It was quiet for a moment before Jean cleared his throat. "Doesn't everyone?" He said quietly. I felt a tear roll down the side of my face. "I used to." I said before shedding more tears. "Well what happened to them?" Jean asked. I felt his hand touch my head and lightly pet it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I fucked up." I heard Jean sigh and shifted around so that he was more comfortable. "Everyone fucks up. It happens. That's life." I shook my head. "No...I mean I really fucked up...I-I got drunk...and me being the stubborn fuck I am, drove my friends and I home. Well...tried to is a better word...." I took a deep breath to try and get the shakiness out of my voice. 

"I wasn't paying attention and didn't stop at a stop sign. All I remember are the screams..." I gulped. "And the blood...there was so much...When I got out of the car I realized that I had crashed into a mini-van...with kids in it...I killed a family Jean. A whole...fucking...family." I tried to hold back my tears but there was no hope as I felt them stream down my face. "My friends...wouldn't even look at me...they were ashamed of me...I don't think I'll ever see them again...and seeing you guys having fun out there...just reminded me of us as kids." The room was quiet except for my irregular breathing from crying. Jean stopped petting my head and clenched his fist. "Eren...I know that what you did was stupid....and yeah, I get why you would hate yourself for it. But its not like you did it intentionally. You're not a killer... I mean, you fucked up, but you know what? There's a reason you're still alive. I don't really believe in the whole God thing, but for some reason, you lived. So instead of crying over it and hating yourself, do something. Take a stand against drunk driving or something." I wiped my eyes. "I may never get out of here...then what?" I tuned my head so I was looking up at Jean. He sighed. "Then stop being a dick, and help Marco in the kitchen. Volunteer to clean the place. Hell, I don't know, rub Levi's feet. I know that you'll never be able to make up for what you did, but you can try." Jean said as he looked at me.

I looked back and smiled lightly. "Thanks Jean...I know we kind of got off on the wrong foot...but maybe we could be friends?" Jean laughed quietly. "How about we start over completely, then take it from there. Hi, I'm Jean Kirstein." He said extending his hand toward me. I sat up from his lap and sat on my calves. "I'm Eren Jeager..." I said as I took his hand into mine and shook. We stayed like that for a minute or two before we heard shouting coming from outside the cell. I got up and rushed to the balcony to look at the center. I couldn't tell what was going on exactly but there was a group of big guys surrounding Connie and Marco. I ran down the stairs and tried to push through the crowd. "Move it ass wipes! MOVE!" I yelled as I pushed past some of the in mates. I got to where Marco and Connie were and looked up to find a big beefy guy with his fist in front of me. "Fuck off pretty boy. I caught this here fucker making jabs at me." The man said as he pointed towards Connie. "All this over a few insults? Are you fucking kidding me? Dude how old are you?" I asked crossing my arms. The guy straightened up and glared at me. "The fuck you just say to me?" My bravery went away as I saw his buddies get behind him with smiles. I swallowed and mustered up the courage to speak. "I...I said, grow up." The room filled with "ooh's" and some laughing. The guy got up in my face. I could feel his hot breath on my skin and smell his breath reeking of cigarettes.

"Oh that's fucking rich, coming from a little boy." I felt his arm caress mine slowly and I gritted my teeth. "The things I could do to you...you're probably still a virgin..." He licked his lips and got closer. I felt his tongue dip into my ear and pushed him as hard as I could. "Get off of me you fucking creep! Let go!" I felt his grip tighten as his hand moved down to my ass and grabbed it tightly. "Make me." He said purring into my ear. Just then I heard the sound of Levi's voice. "Break it up! Now! Everyone move away!" I felt the guy let go of me and push me back towards Marco and Connie. My back bumped into Marco and I looked up towards Levi. He looked over at me, then at the man. "Well boys? Is there a problem here?" The big guy shrugged and crossed his arms. "No sir. We were just talking." The guy grinned at me and I realized he was missing a couple teeth. I clenched my fists and glared at him. "Eren...its only your 3rd day here and you're already causing a commotion. Care to explain why?" Levi said looking over at me. I wanted to tell him everything that happened, that the guy was being a fucking baby and touched me. But for some reason, all that came out was "Sorry Sir." Levi squinted his eyes slightly then looked over at the big guy. "Don't let it happen again." And with that he walked away. 

As soon as he was gone, the big guy looked over at me. "Next time your boyfriend wont be here to protect you. Watch your back kid." He said smiling. I shivered at how creepy the guy said that. Great, its my third day and half the prison hates me and now I have a creepy old fat guy trying to rape me. Good job, Eren. Jean came running up to us and I backed away from Marco. "Dude what the fuck? Do you have a death wish!?" Jean yelled. "hey, he was just trying to--" Connie was cut off by Jean. "You too Connie. That guy is no joke. Some of the toughest guys here are terrified of him. Do you have any idea what hes in here for?" Connie and I looked at each other and shook our heads no. "That guy, they call him Butch. And I know what you're thinking. Butch is a stupid nick name or whatever. Hes called butch because he had a butchery downtown. He slaughtered animals of all kind and not to mention the occasional person. Hes known for murdering over 17 people and chopping them up, trying to sell them as meat. Hes a fucking animal guys. Don't mess with him." I shivered as I pictured him trying to chop up a body.

"Sorry man. I didn't know. It was stupid and I know i'm an idiot. Thanks for trying to help Eren." Connie put his hand on my shoulder and smiled slightly. "Don't mention it." I said trying to keep my voice from shaking. This guy...who murdered innocent people..chopped them up....sold them as produce....hates me. I could be next. I looked over towards the bench they were sitting at and I saw Butch staring at me and rubbing his crotch through his jeans. He winked at me before I quickly turned back towards our group. I really fucked up this time...I thought to myself as I rested my face on my hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter with Eren's back story was inspired by "Every 15 minutes" which is basically a two day simulation of your classmates dying in car crashes from drunk driving. It really impacted me and I felt I needed to write something about it. So Just a reminder, don't drink and drive. And don't text either. It can wait. Thanks for sticking with me for 4 chapters guys :P I've had a lot of free time this weekend and I'm taking full advantage of it. Comments and suggestions are welcomed!


	5. Watch your back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets to know Levi a little more, and doesn't completely hate the guy. Chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a warning, this has a non/con scene in it and strong language.

"Hey, Eren. The warden wants to see you." Connie said coming back from his office. Oh great, now what? "Why?" I asked getting up from the table. "I don't know. He says he needs to talk to you." Connie said shrugging his shoulders and taking a seat next to Jean. I sighed and walked to his office. I approached the door and knocked lightly. "Come in brat." I heard Levi say. I took a breath and walked in. The room was exactly the same as the first time I went in there. Not a thing was out of place, and it smelled like febreeze and it made me think of home. "Sit." Levi said pointing towards the chair. I sat in the chair and cupped my hands together. Levi looked at me with a smirk. "Not being a cocky little shit today?" I looked back at him and shrugged. "Okay, listen Eren. About what happened in the center, I want you to really tell me what happened." I looked down at my hands and fumbled my fingers around. I wanted to tell Levi all about Butch and that I was terrified he would come after me, but I was afraid that telling him would make things worse.

Levi sighed and got up from his chair. He got in front of me and kneeled, looking up towards me. "Its okay Eren. You can tell me. I know that Butch is scary, but I'm scarier. And if he tries to hurt you, or anyone else for that matter, I'll personally kick his ass." Levi said with a smirk. I couldn't help but laugh quietly. I don't know what made Levi think he was scarier, because he wasn't. Butch on the other hand, he was terrifying. "I'm afraid that telling you what happened will just make him angrier." I said quietly looking down at my hands again. God I sounded like such a pussy. I felt Levi's hands rest on top of mine. I looked towards him and saw that he actually looked worried. "He doesn't have to know. Everything you say will stay in this office, no matter what. Okay? So,Eren...what happened?" His fingers slowly caressed my hand as he looked up at me. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

As I explained what had happened, Levi continued to rub soothing circles on my hands with his thumbs. I blushed slightly as I made eye contact with him, then quickly looked down again. I had to admit, Levi looked good for his age. His skin was smooth and unblemished, his hair was always neatly cut. Hell, he even had a nice body, which was a bonus. "...And then I saw him looking at me and...well...touching himself..." I said looking towards the wall. I didn't hear Levi respond for a while so I looked towards him. He was shaking his head lightly. "God that man is such a pig. He pulled the same shit on me on his first day. He tried to touch my ass as I bent down to grab something, so, I broke his hand." Levi said with a light laugh. I couldn't help but smile as I thought about Butch screaming on the ground while Levi stood above him with a sadistic grin. Levi stood up and walked back to his desk, sitting down and putting his feet up. "Don't worry about Butch. I'll have Erwin keep an eye on him. And as for being alone, don't." I looked at him and the seriousness in his eyes scared me. I nodded my head. "Alright, you're dismissed. Remember what I told you Eren...don't go anywhere alone." I once again nodded my head and walked tot he door. I turned around and saw Levi sorting through papers. 

"You're not a bad guy, Levi. Despite what everyone says, you're really nice. Thanks." Levi looked up from his papers and smirked. "You're not so bad yourself, Eren." I smiled and walked out of the room. As I approached the table, I saw Jean stare at me with worry. "Don't worry. I'm not in trouble or anything. He just wanted to talk to me about what happened earlier. No biggie." I sat down and grabbed an apple from Connie's tray. "Hey man! That's my fuel you're eating there! Do you want me to starve and die?" Connie asked grabbing his stomach. Jean hit him on the arm. "Oh my god Connie, you're such a drama queen." Jean said rolling his eyes and grabbing a chip from Connie's tray. Connie sighed in frustration and pushed his tray toward the center of the table. I smiled as I bit into the apple. "Hey does anyone need to take a shower?" I asked looking around the table. Marco shook his head and so did Connie. I looked at Jean and raised an eyebrow. "Dude, no. Just go shower alone." He said eating another chip from Connie's tray. I noticed that he was blushing slightly. "Please Jean? I don't want to go alone. Levi told me not to, and I think its a good idea considering the whole Butch thing." Jean looked over at Connie and Marco and sighed. "Fine. But I'll just wait outside near the door." Jean said getting up from the table. "Thanks Jean." I said as I smiled. Jeans face grew red and he looked away. "Anyways...uh...go get your stuff. I'll meet you there." I nodded my head and ran up to our cell.

As I walked towards the shower room, I saw Jean leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. He looked up as I approached the door and opened it for me. "So I'll be here if you need me. Hurry up though, I have shit to do." I walked inside and heard the door shut behind me. I smiled a little as I saw how flustered Jean was. I had to admit, he was pretty cute. I stripped off my clothes and slowly turned the knob. Thankfully it was Saturday and the warm water was on. I stepped under the stream and closed my eyes. Ah, sweet bliss. I grabbed the bar of soap I brought and started washing my arms. After I felt like they were sufficiently cleaner, I began washing my legs. I was just about to rinse off when I heard a bang. I looked over towards the door and put the soap down next to me. It was dead quiet...then the lights turned off. What the hell? Was there a power outage or something? I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my waist. I started towards the door but stopped when I saw it open. I couldn't see who it was, only the silhouette of some big guy. Oh shit...I could take a guess as to who that was. I covered my mouth and slowly walked backwards until my back hit the cold tile wall. 

"Oh darling? Where are you...?" I recognized the voice as Butch, which confirmed who I thought it was. I felt tears in my eyes as I crouched into the corner and got as small as possible. I was trembling, which at first I thought was because of the cold air hitting my wet skin, which I then realized was out of fear. I heard footsteps approach me, then stop. "Come on sweetheart...don't you wanna play? I'll make you feel real good..." His voice was heavy and deep, and echoed throughout the walls. I closed my eyes and tried not to breath to loud. What happened to Jean? He was supposed to make sure I was safe...oh god I hope he's okay. If anything happens to Jean it would be my fault. Pleas be okay, please be okay, I thought to myself. I heard the footsteps get closer, then closer, until I could feel his breath on my face. "Found you." Before I could react, I felt him grab me and cover my mouth. My back was pressed against his sweaty tank top and I shuddered at how disgusting it felt. I tried to kick him but he placed his legs behind mine so I was practically immobile. "Shh...shh...its okay. If you just cooperate, you may even live at the end." My eyes widened at the thought of me dying my fight or flight kicked in as I bit his hand as hard as I could. I tasted his blood as his hand flew back. "Ow! Son of a bitch! You fucking whore!" I felt my body turn and then his fist impacted my face. I winced as I felt the sharp pain on my cheek and licked my lip, tasting my own blood. He gave me another blow on my lower stomach, and the air came rushing out of me. I tried to regain my breath but he turned me around again and pushed me against the wall, pinning my hands above my head. 

"Its okay, I forgive you. I've always liked them hard to get." I felt my towel get ripped from my body and felt his chest press against my back. "Get off of me you fucking--" I was cut off as he once again covered my mouth, grabbing my lips so I couldn't open my mouth to bite him again. "Ah...you're so sexy...mm..." I felt his clothed erection rub against my ass and cringed. II lifted my leg back, hoping it would hit him in the balls but he grabbed my leg and brought it towards him. I felt his hot breath on my foot as he slowly licked it from heel to toe. Oh my god this guy was fucking disgusting! He pulled away for a split second, but i was to slow as he once again pressed against me. This time I realized his erection wasn't clothed, and was pressing against my ass. As the tip entered I felt my eyes flush with tears. He pushed in a little bit more, and it felt like I was being ripped in half. The pain was excruciating and I tried to scream but it was muffled by his hand. "God damn, you're so fucking tight." He pushed in even more and I felt myself begin to lose consciousness. I heard the door open, and tried to turn around. My vision was blurry as I saw some guards run in. I couldn't tell what was happening as the world went black and i fell to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was really hard to write. I just want to put up a link for a sexual assault hotline cause I feel like I should. http://www.rainn.org/get-help/national-sexual-assault-hotline. On a more positive note, I want to thank anyone who has continued reading. This will probably be the only non/con scene throughout the story so don't worry. I will try to update as soon as possible so I don't leave you guys on a cliffhanger.


	6. Day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wakes up from the shower shananigan. Some erejean feels

I opened my eyes slowly, allowing them to adjust to the bright light above me. I tried to sit up, and ended up falling back against the pillow. Damn my head hurts... I looked around and realized tht I was in a room I had never been in before. To the left of me was a small dresser with a glass of water and a red rose. Huh? I picked up the rose and smelled it. I instantly had a flashback of my mother and I tending our garden. "Make sure you're careful when touching these. The thorns are sharp, and hurt." My mother said picking a rose of the branch, carefully avoiding the thorns. She handed it to me and smiled. I picked up the rose and smelled it.

"Eren? You okay?" I heard a tired voice groan from beside me. I looked over and saw Jean in the bed next to me laying on his side resting his head on his hand. "Jean! Forget me, are you okay?! I heard a thump before everything happened and I was so afraid that maybe...you had gotten hurt...because of me..." I said feeling tears swell in my eyes. I put my hands over my eyes and tried to compose myself. I felt the bed sag as Jean sat next to me and put an arm around my shoulder. I looked up at him and sighed with relief as I noticed he was fine. "Dude, they just punched me one and I blacked out. No biggie. But you on the other hand... I mean... Are you sure you're okay? I mean even if you have no physical pain, there may be emotional pain, Ya know?" Jean said lookin at me. "I honestly don't know how I feel... I mean yeah my ass hurts like a bitch..." Jean laughed lightly as I said that.

The room seemed a little less heavy. "As for the whole emotional stuff... I don't really know." I said looking back at jean. He breathed a sigh of relief and leaned his forehead on mine and closed his eyes. " I'm so glad you're okay...I thought...I thought he was going to kill you. And I couldn't even protect you..." Jeans voice grew quiet and I heard his breath stagger. Was he crying? I lifted up his chin and saw that a tear had rolled down his face. He looked away towards the wall. "If you tell anyone I cried, i swear to god Ill beat the crap out of you." 

I don't know what made me do what I did, I pulled his chin towards mine and kissed his lips gently. I pulled back and rested my forehead on his and sighed. I felt Jean's hands wrap around my waist and pull me closer to him. My eyes widened as I felt him rush his lips on mine, and then opened his mouth letting me in. I closed my eyes and did the same. His mouth was warm and tasted like the instant coffee the prison let us have occasionally. Our tongues fought for dominance until I gave up and let jean do the rest. I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. I'd only ever kissed one other person and that was in high school.

I felt Jeans hands slowly slide down chest towards my jeans and my eyes clouded around the edges. I felt my heart race, but not with excitement. With fear... I pushed jean back and scooted away from him. Jeans looked back at me, flushed and confused. "I'm...I'm sorry..." I said touching my lips lightly with my finger tips. " Eren? Are you okay? Did i do something wrong?" Jean asked looking hurt. I shook my head as I felt a tear fall down my chek. Jean reached his arm out to hug me, but I was already off the bed and running towards the bathroom trying to hold back my sobs. I shut the door behind me and slid to the floor, clutching my knees and burrying my face as I did. 

What was wrong with me? I liked Jean? He may even like me too. He would never hurt me... So then why did I fear for my life when he touched me...? I thought about Butch's hands... rubbing over my body as he violated me. I covered my mouth as a sob came out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is kind if short. I'm really sick so this was all I could do before passing out. I will post the next chapter on either Saturday or Sunday, so expect some ereri feels! Once again, thanku so much for reading. It means a lot to me, and thank you to the people that commented! As always, feel free to comment/suggest things that you think may improve the story, they are always welcomed


	7. After shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Jean reconcile. Levi and Eren have a moment.

I finally got myself together and opened the door. I looked around and wasn't surprised when I saw that Jean had left. Hell, if he'd done what I did, I'd leave too. I had to find him and tell him he didn't do anything wrong. It was my fault, not his. I wanted nothing more than to hug him and apologize. I sighed as I sat on my bed. I don't know what had happened. One moment Jean and I were kissing and I felt nothing but bliss, and all of a sudden I felt like I was in danger. I guess there actually was emotional damage. I picked up the rose next to me and smelled it again. Who the hell would leave me this? I know it wasn't Jean because there's no way he could get any kind of flower considering he was locked up in here, where the closest thing we have to a flower is Levi's fake fern plant in the corner of his office. I put the rose in my pocket, careful not to damage the delicate petals and walked out of the room. When I entered the center, all conversations came to a halt and everyone stared. Wow, I actually preferred being invisible, I thought to myself as I slowly made my way towards Marco's table. When I got there, everyone started to talk again and continue doing whatever they had been doing previously. Marco smiled and gave me a small hug. 

"You okay?" He asked looking worried. I nodded and smiled. 

"For the most part." 

Connie patted me on the back as I sat next to him. As soon as my butt hit the hard bench I jumped up and yelped. Holy shit that hurt!

"You okay man?" Reiner asked standing up.

"Yeah, yeah. My ass is just sore. I didn't know it would hurt so much getting it up the ass, ya know?" I said with smiling lightly.

Reiner looked over at Bert worried. 

"Does it really?? Have I been hurting you!? Oh my god I'm so sorry! I had no idea! I always thought they were screams of pleasure, not pain! I'm a horrible human being!" Reiner yelled as he sat down and put his hands over his eyes. 

Bert turned bright red and whispered something in his ear. Reiner's tension disappeared and he smiled.

"Really? Oh thank god..." he said hugging him. 

Everyone at our table laughed awkwardly and looked away, letting them have their moment.

"Um...wheres Jean?" I asked. Marco looked up at me, thinking.

"Honestly? I have no idea. He came out o the infirmary and ignored us. He might be up in your guys's cell if you want to talk to him. He seemed pretty upset though, so I would give him some time." 

I was already standing up and walking away as Marco finished his sentence. I needed to talk to Jean, now. If I waited, it may be to late and he would hate me again. I peeked my head around the bars, peeking into the cell. Sure enough, Jean was lying on his bed turned towards the wall. I cleared my throat and he sat up in a hurry. 

"Jean I'm so sor--"

I was cut off by his arms as he embraced me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tighter. 

"I'm sorry if I did anything wrong. I shouldn't have come on to you like that, especially with what just happened. God I'm such an idiot..." Jean said with a sigh.

I could feel his breath on my neck and I got goosebumps.

"Jean...it wasn't your fault. Its mine. I guess the whole incident actually did..you know...mess me up emotionally." 

Jean pulled back slowly and cupped my cheeks in his hands.

"What do you mean?" he said as his eyes filled with worry.

"Well, I was fine kissing you, but then when your hand started to...well...go down...I panicked. Something in me felt like I was in trouble, so I ran. It wasn't you, I promise." 

Jean looked at me, still worried. 

"B..but....kissing is okay?" He said blushing slightly.

Instead of answering, I placed my lips on his lightly.

"Kissing, is definitely okay." I said with a smile. 

He smiled back and then kissed me gently. His tongue rubbed against my lips, so I opened my mouth and let him in. I moaned lightly as I felt the hot muscle collide with my own. Something about Jean just tasted so....good. I was just getting into it as I heard something clear their throat behind us. I sighed as Jeans lips left mine and I tuned around. Erwin was standing their with his arms crossed.

"Eren, Levi has requested you. Follow me." He said stepping away and gesturing me to follow. 

I looked back at Jean and pouted. Jean chuckled lightly. 

"Go. You don't want to piss off Levi, ya know?" I reluctantly nodded and followed Erwin towards Levi's office. 

"So why are you escorting me? Normally I just go alone." I said trying to keep up. Damn Erwin was a speed walker.

"Orders from Levi. You are not to be out of sight at all times, so get used to it." Erwin said opening the door. 

I walked into the office and saw Levi drinking a cup of tea with his eyes closed. It was the first time I had seen him looking relaxed. The blissful look on his face disappeared as he opened his eyes and saw me.

"Eren, how are you feeling?" He said standing up. 

"Better." I said with a small smile.

The memory of Jeans lips on mine had me in a good mood, and for a second, I had forgotten about the whole Butch incident. 

"I'm glad. That Butch will get whats coming to him, I promise. What he did was horrible, and I can't help but blame myself..." He said sitting down.

I thought had heard his voice crack but I was probably hearing things.

"what do you mean sir?" I said about to sit down, but decided to stand to avoid the siring pain in my ass. 

"I should have gotten rid of Butch a long time ago. I thought that maybe some time in prison would do him good, but...well...obviously not." he said with a scoff.

"Its not your fault. Butch is a fucking creep, there's nothing you can or could have done to prevent him from doing what he wanted." I said trying to reassure him.

Levi shook his head lightly and pinched the bridge in between his eyes on his nose. 

"Well, I'm glad he didn't do any permanent damage." I instantly thought about how I had freaked out over Jean touching me. I laughed lightly and rubbed the back of my head. 

"Yeah. Me too." 

Levi looked directly at me and I felt my heart race. 

"Is there something wrong? You're not telling me something, I can tell."

I grabbed at the fabric of my shirt and looked towards my feet. I didn't want Levi to know...I didn't want to seem like a wimp to him. There was something about Levi that made me want to be tough and strong. 

"Eren...if you need to talk, I'm always here for you. You know that right?" Levi said quietly. 

I realized he had gotten up from his chair and was currently standing in front of my with his hand on my shoulder. I felt my heart beat faster as I realized how close we were. It wasn't that I necessarily had feelings for Levi, I think. I mean hes good looking and well put together...I think I strive to be like him more than anything. Plus, I had Jean now. Well, we didn't exactly confirm our relationship, but obviously there was something between us. I looked up at Levi and locked my eyes onto his. I realized they were a silver grey, and intriguing...stop it Eren! You just made out with Jean! Get yourself together for Christs sake. 

"Y-yes sir. If I need to talk, I'll come find you." I said looking down, trying to avoid his gaze. 

"Good. And stop calling me sir. You're going to be in here a while, so forget the formalities. Just call me by my name." 

I smiled lightly and felt my face warm up a bit.

"Oh, did you like the flower? I know its not much but I figured I should give you something as an apology, ya know?" Levi asked looking over at me. 

Levi was the one who had left the rose for me? Well that was unexpected and...really nice. God this man new how to make people swoon over him... 

"Thank you, Levi. I thought it was really beautiful..." I said smiling. 

I turned to walk away and put my hand in my pocket to feel the rose, rubbing its petals gently. I got to the door and heard him respond quietly:

"Not bad.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I am so sorry about chapter 6. I didn't realize it was so short until I got on my laptop and read it. I wrote it on my ipod so it seemed much longer than it actually was. Plus, when I'm sick, I'm really sick because I have the shittiest immune system ever. 
> 
> Anyways, decided to update today instead of on Saturday because I will be having family coming from Wyoming and I probably wont be able to write anything. I tried to keep your guys's comments in mind and put both ereri and erejean in this chapter and hopefully it was longer. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! You guys have no idea how happy it makes me getting feedback and just knowing that people actually like my story. Feel free to comment and suggest any pairing that you want included in this or any kind of requests, etc. ALso, how do you guys like the new format? Should I continue this or return to the old format? let me know! Love you guys! ^_^


	8. First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING. This whole chapter is basically smut. Theres some non-smut in the begging and the end, but the rest is pure porn.

A month went by and everything felt good. Jean and I now shared a bed instead of sleeping on individual bunks. However, I wake up screaming in the night occasionally, but Jean is always there to calm me down until I fall asleep again. I've been having flashbacks of that time in the shower with Butch. I thought it would go away when I found out that Butch had been taken to a state penitentiary, but the dreams continued. Actually, they just got worse. Levi had signed me up for counseling, which turned out was just Levi in a lab coat and glasses. I didn't complain though. I liked talking to Levi. There was something about his sarcastic whim, that drew me in. He was easier to talk to than Jean. Don't get me wrong, I really like Jean, but when talking with Jean, I felt more judged. With Levi, its like were the same person. We went through the same shit, so he can relate better. Jean continues warning me about Levi, but I just shake him off. I know Levi would never hurt me.

"Hey Eren, want to take a shower?" Jean asked peering from around the wall and into our cell. He had his towel draped over his arm and a bar of soap in his hand. It's not that I didn't feel comfortable with Jean, it's just every time he tries anything I end up freaking out and then its awkward for the rest of the night. But, he hadn't tried anything for almost 2 weeks...so maybe it would be okay? 

"Sure. Gimme a sec to grab my towel." I replied getting up from the bed. I saw that my hands were shaking as I grabbed the towel. God, I need to calm down. Its just Jean. I mean, he won't do anything unless I ask and he'll stop if I want him to. I took a few deep breaths and turned around walking towards Jean.

"So, why the sudden need for personal hygiene?" I asked walking next to Jean. 

"Well, everyone is eating lunch, so the showers are clear. And I figured you would prefer to shower without all those pigs looking at you." Jean shrugged as he continued walking. I couldn't help but blush at the fact that he had thought of my well being. Plus, we would be in there...alone...together...My cheeks turned redder at the thought. 

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." He said smiling and patting my shoulder lightly. We approached the showers and he opened the door for me. 

"So, do you want me in there with you? Or waiting out here?" He asked. I noticed a slight shade of pink on his cheeks and shook my head.

"I'd prefer you in there with me, if you don't mind." Jean rubbed the back of his head nervously. 

"I promise I won't do anything. Okay?" He said walking into the shower room. I smiled and nodded. 

"I trust you Jean, don't worry." I placed my towel on the rack beside me and took off my shirt. I saw that he had taken the shower behind me and was facing the wall. I saw his shirt fall down his shoulders and expose his back. God damn. His head turned slightly and I quickly looked towards the wall again. I took off my pants and boxers and turned on the water. I was used to the sudden chill, but I still got goosebumps as the cold water hit my skin. I sighed as my body became used to the temperature and all I felt was bliss. I cupped my hands in front of my chin so the water would go smoothly down my chest. I looked behind me and saw Jean doing the same thing as me. I saw his muscles move every time he did. We had showered together before, so it wasn't new to me, but every time I saw him my heart began to beat louder. I gulped and took a few steps towards him. He continued washing his body, so he obviously didn't hear me as I slowly crept towards him. I slid my arms around his waist as I heard him gasp.

"Eren, what are you doing?" He asked trying to look back at me. I was only a little shorter than him, so I stood on my tiptoes and placed my chin on his shoulder. 

"I want to try it..." I whispered in his ear. I heard his breath catch as my breath hit his ear. His face had become red and he was looking at me. I laughed lightly as I licked his earlobe gently. He unwound my arms from his waist and turned towards me. His back hit the wall as I pressed him into it. He brought his face closer to mine, then stopped, unsure of what I wanted. I kissed him gently, hoping he would get the hint. Apparently he did, because his arms wrapped around my waist and brought me closer, deepening the kiss. I felt his erection graze my thigh and I shuddered. He immediately pushed away and looked at me with fear.

"Hey if you don't want to do this, I get i--" Jean was cut off as my mouth found his again. I wanted this. I needed this. And dammit, I'm going to do this. I slowly slid my finger down his chest until I stopped just above his dick. I pulled away and dropped to my knees, facing his erection. I grabbed hold of it and heard Jean gasp. I looked up at him and saw how flustered he was. God he was adorable. I licked the tip, then trailed my tongue to the base of his shaft. 

"Jesus Eren..." Jean voice was raspy and airy. He had his eyes closed and was biting his lip. I wrapped my lips around his dick and swirled my tongue around the tip. I gave him a few strokes, before moving my lips lower, taking him in. I felt his dick hit the back of my throat and I gagged. I felt him trying to pull out so I gripped him a little harder and continued deep throating him. Tears were forming at the edges of my eyes, so I pulled back, but not all the way. I jerked him in a circular motion as I bobbed my head up and down his length. Every time I got near the tip I would swirl my tongue around it and listen to the sound of pleasure front he man above me. 

"Eren...I'm gonna...come." Jean said. I quickly pulled back and looked at him.

"Not yet..." I said as I got up from my knees and quickly pulled him into a kiss. I slowly slid my hand down his back until I came to his butt cheeks. 

"You don't mind being bottom, right? I mean I saw you doing this to yourself...and ya know..." Jeans face turned bright red and he nodded his head. I laughed lightly and kissed him again, but gentler this time. I circled my finger around his hole and he bit his lip. I slowly slid my finger into him, and was surprised at how roomy it was down there. 

"Have you been doing this recently...?" I asked as I slid in another finger. The look Jean gave me was priceless.

"Only....sometimes...I just mmm...was trying so hard to--ah...hold b-back..." I cut off his stuttering by adding another finger and thrusting in and out of him. I guess I hit his good spot because the sound he made was ridiculous. I pulled my finger out and turned him around. I bit my lip as I took in the view in front of me. Jean was panting and flushed, staring back at me. His ass was in the air and begging for me. I lined up behind him and slowly pushed in. I stopped and let him adjust. I was shocked when he looked at me, almost mad. 

"What are you waiting for? Just fuck me Eren. Fuck me raw and hard!" I was shocked at how he had said that. 2 minutes ago he couldn't even look me in the eyes because he was so embarrassed. And now he was talking like this...and god damn I liked it. I pulled back until just my tip was in and then thrust into him as hard as I could. I felt him gasp and clench around me. I bit my lip to suppress the moan that almost escaped from my lips. I pulled back and thrusted into him again and again. The sound of our bodies slamming against each other made me go even faster. I tried to angle him to where I could hit his spot, and I guess succeeded as I heard him scream with pleasure.

"Fuck! Ah--Eren don't stop! Mmm---ah!" I wrapped my hand around his erection and stroked him, trying to keep a rhythm. I felt him cum on my hand as the water from the shower slowly cleaned it off. I continued thrusting, getting closer and closer. I felt him clench on me and that was my breaking point. I bit my lip again as I came. I could taste blood from where I had been continuously biting my lip. I pulled out after I felt myself get softer and Jean stood up. I saw my cum slowly drip down his thigh. He turned around and laughed lightly.

"God that was so much better than what I had imagined..." He said out of breath and grabbing his bar of soap. 

"Tell me about it... I never knew you were like that...its like you turned into a sex demon or something." I replied walking to my shower and grabbing my bar of soap. 

"Sex Demon? I wouldn't call it that...but yeah my personality changes." He said shrugging soaping up his hair. We were silent for a moment as we washed ourselves until Jean cleared his throat.

"So...does this mean...we can do this again? I just don't want to do anything to make you uncomfortable, ya know?" Jean said scratching the back of his head. I thought about it for a while as I finished rinsing off. I turned off the faucet and wrapped my towel around my waist. Jean was drying his hair as I walked over to him and kissed him gently. 

"We can defiantly do this again..." I said kissing him again. This kiss was different. It wasn't like all the heated ones we had shared. It was intimate and I felt nothing but bliss. We stopped as we heard the doors open and some random guys went in. We quickly pulled away and got dressed as they started showering. Jean and I left in a hurry and walked back to our cell. We had just finished putting our stuff back when Erwin walked in front of the entrance to our cell. His arms were folded and he still looked perpetually angry.

"Eren. Levi has requested you." Jean looked at me with worry. 

"What does he want now? He requests him every god damn day!" Jean yelled at Erwin. Erwin continued standing there, completely ignoring Jean. 

"Hey, calm down Jean. Its just our therapy session. No big deal." Jeans eyes narrowed as he looked at me. Was he jealous? Of Levi? Oh come on. I mean yeah, I like Levi, but I would never think of cheating on someone after we had just had sex. 

"Jean, you trust me right?" I asked putting my hand on his chest. He sighed and rolled his eyes. What a child. Thats what I liked about Jean.

"Yes...its just....you two have gotten really close. And I don't know...I guess im just jealous of the relationship you two have." 

"What relationship? Therapist and emotionally damaged patient? Warden and inmate?" I asked looking up at Jean.

"Well, you tell him so much stuff about you. I hardly know anything about you. Well, compared to him." I shook my head lightly and laughed. 

"Fine. When I get back, we'll talk about my boring life. Okay?" Jean nodded his head lightly. I pulled him down into a gentle kiss and then pulled away. I waved goodbye as I followed Erwin down the hall. I was actually excited about getting to know Jean more. Hell, I didn't even know how long he was in here for or what he did. I couldn't help but smile as I thought of Jean's jealous face. God, I think I love him...

 

 

"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on a chapter update! My grandparents have been over for the last week and I've been super busy with finals. But now schools over, and my grandparents left so I have free time again! I will try to update more frequently for you guys. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading this far. It really means a lot to me! I encourage comments and request and whatnot. If there are any snk related ships you want me to include, just let me know. Except, I don't know if I could do a f/f just because its an all male prison...but I'm going to include Hanji soon, because I feel like we need her in there. Hope you all have a great summer! Love you all!


	9. Out in the open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren owes Levi a favor. Jean and Eren have a talk

I opened the door and saw Levi drinking a cup of tea. I couldn't help but laugh as I remembered him telling me about his tea-cup tragedy when he was a kid, and that's why he holds the cup funny. He must have heard me because he looked up and stared. 

"You asked for me? I thought therapy was only on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays?" I asked as I took a seat in front of his desk. 

"Actually, I called you here for a different reason. I was talking to a friend of mine and...well I got you a lawyer." He said folding his arms and smiling. Well it wasn't really a smile, actually his face never changed, but I knew it was there. 

"Really?! Oh my god thank you Levi! But, how? Why?" I asked sitting forward on my chair. 

"Well, my friend Hanji is a lawyer. A damn good one to boot. And somehow or another, you were brought up in the conversation and, I don't know. I guess she felt bad for you? Anyways, she'll be here probably tomorrow so you guys can talk and get things settled."

"Levi...I don't know how to thank you."

"Have dinner with me." Levi said without missing a beat.

"Huh? Wait, why?" 

"Because I like food and enjoy your company. Plus its been a while since I've eaten anything that wasn't frozen. So what do you say?" he asked leaning back in his chair. I mean...it was just dinner right? Its not like its a date....plus I do owe him...

"Sure. Why not? I mean, I do owe you...so yeah." I said smiling. As I said that I couldn't help but imagine Jean getting furious at me. I'd have to tell him when I got back. Hopefully he'll trust me enough, but with Jean you never really know. 

"Good. Then on Saturday I expect you to be here at 8 pm. I'll have Erwin escort you here. You're free to go." He said looking back down to his papers and taking a sip of his tea. I got up and left the room with a nod. Was it normal to have dinner with the warden of your prison...I'm pretty sure its not. Why would he want to have dinner with me? I mean, i'm sure Levi could get any one he wanted...so why me? 

"Eren!"

I looked to my right and saw the whole gang sitting at our usual bench. I saw Jean looking back at me so I smiled. He quickly looked away and I saw his cheeks grow pink. Cute...

"Hey guys. Whats up?" I asked as I took a seat next to Jean. 

"Not much...I mean, we're in prison so...ya know." Connie said shrugging. 

"Well, I was just talking to Levi and he got me a lawyer!" I said smiling. 

"Whoa, really? Cool! DO you think they could get you on parole or something?" Marco asked excitedly. I shrugged.

"I don't know...I don't know if anyone could get me on parole after the whole...you know...accident." I said clearing my throat. Marco shook his head.

"It was an accident. You just said that yourself...you couldn't have planned on murdering a whole family you know?" I looked up at him with my eyes wide. He just called me a murderer...I mean I know I am...but coming from Marco...I stood up and walked away towards my cell.

"Wait! Eren, I didn't mean it like that!" I heard Marco yell from across the room. I wasn't mad at Marco...not really. I knew I was a murderer. But having him say it to my face...hurt a lot more than I thought it would...I sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. God, I'm such a baby. Marco didn't do anything wrong...and I know hes probably beating himself up about upsetting me. He's a good guy, he doesn't need this...I laid down and stared at the bottom of my bunk. I looked at all the tally marks...there were so many...

"Those are for the days that I've been in here..." I heard Jean say from across the room. I sat up and saw him standing in the doorway looking towards me. I scooted over to make room for him and he sat down next to me with a sigh.

"You know Marco didn't mean it that way...right?" Jean asked looking over at me. I shrugged.

"Yeah...I know. It's just...having someone call you a murderer...to your face...well...I don't know. It sucks." I said shaking my head and laying down again. I felt Jean lay beside me. We sat in silence for a while until Jean cleared his throat.

"3 years, 5 months, 14 days." He said quietly. I looked over at him confused.

"Huh?"

"That's how long I've been in here...I was sent here when I was 19, for second degree murder." He said. It sounded like a lump had formed in his throat. I stared at him in awe. 

"What'd you do...?" I asked quietly. I didn't want him to tell me if he didn't want to...but I'd be lying if I wasn't curious. He shook his head lightly and closed his eyes.

"I killed my father." I sat there in disbelief. I didn't know what to say...his father? 

"Why?" 

"He was hurting my mom. And I stopped him." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Then why are you in here? Didn't you tell them you were protecting your mom?" I asked turning so I was laying on my side. Jean followed and stared at me. 

"I didn't exactly have a clean record... you know when I said I killed some people...well when I was 14 my father had this friend over all the time. Bill or whatever his name was. He was a pig...and a molester. He would do these horrible things to me and my father never stopped him. My mom didn't know, and Bill threatened me to never tell her. So, one night...Bill was really drunk. I had gotten into a fight with him and he came at me with a knife. I ended up getting to him first. They ended up releasing the charges because I was only 14 and it was an act of self defense...my mother found out about what Bill had done to me, and how my father had kept it secret and that's how my parents started fighting. My dad would drink...he'd hit my mom. And so, one day, I stopped him. I stabbed him 6 times in the back with a bread knife...and that's how I ended up here." 

I stared at him, unable to speak. I cant imagine my father ever hitting my mom...and now I know why Jean was so worried about the whole Butch thing. He had gone through the same shit...

"Jean...for what its worth...I don't think you're murderer...hell, I know plenty of people who would have done the same thing." I said wiping a tear from his eye. He shook his head and looked at me.

"I liked it..."

"Huh? What do you mean?" 

"I liked the feeling of killing Bill. Of killing my dad...don't you get it? I'm a murderer...you're not. You live with guilt everyday about what happened to that family...but I never once felt guilty about any of it. Not once...I deserve to be in here." I shook my head. 

"Jean...you're not a murderer. You had no other choice. A murderer would have killed for no reason. The first time was self defense, and the other time, you were just trying to protect your mom. And of course you enjoyed it...you finally killed the bastard who made your life hell. You finally killed the guy who hurt your mom. Who wouldn't enjoy that? You're only human Jean...not a murderer." I said as I stroked my thumb across his cheek. He put his hand on top of mine and smiled. 

"Thanks...You don't know how much I needed to hear that..." 

We sat in the dark and held hands, staring at each other. Most of the in mates had already gone to sleep, so it was quiet. 

"My name is Eren Jeagar. I was born on March 30th, and I'm 22. I'm 5'7" and weigh 140 lbs. My mom and dad's names are Carla and Grisha. I have an adopted sister named Mikasa. My best friend's name is Armin. I have a dog named Titan. I went to Rose High school and I had a GPA of 3.2. I like guys and girls, but prefer girls. Well, until recently. I've only ever had sex 3 times in my whole life. My favorite drink is rum and coke. And on the weekends, I used to be a male stripper at the club on 5th street."

I took a deep breath afterwards and looked at Jean. He was dumbstruck. I hadn't been this open to anyone in a really long time...but it felt good. It felt right...

"Wow...you were a stripper?" I laughed.

"Out of all of that, that's the part you heard?" He shrugged.

"Why did you do it?" He asked. I licked my lips and thought about it.

"There wasn't really a reason...I mean the money was good. And I got to meet a lot of people...oh! And free drinks!" I said with a smile. 

"Well, you'll have to show me sometime..." Jean said biting his lip. God, he's hot when he does that....

"I plan too...eventually." I said with a smirk. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Is it wrong for me to say that I hope your lawyer sucks?" He said looking at the tally marks.

"Why do you hope she sucks?" I asked.

"So you don't leave me here..." I saw a tear roll down the side of his face. I turned his head towards me and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I promise you, if I do ever get out of here...I'll fight for you. I'll try my hardest to get you out of here. I promise." He looked up at me and smiled. I put my arm under his head and he turned on his side. His arm was wrapped around my stomach and his face was pressed into my chest. I could smell the soap he uses in his hair. 

"Oh, and while were here, I gotta tell you something. You know how Levi got me a lawyer? Well he asked me to have dinner with him to return the favor...and I said yes."

I felt Jean tense up. He didn't respond for a while, until i heard him sigh.

"I trust you...and I guess you do owe Levi...but just promise me you'll be careful. I know hes like your friend and all, but he has a reputation. I don't want anything to happen to you..." I felt his finger go in circles against my chest. 

"Don't worry. It's not like that. Besides which, I'm pretty sure he's straight. He has photos of some chick in his office. I think he said her name was Petra or something. You have nothing to worry about, okay? Its you who I lo-" I stopped and closed my mouth. Jean's finger stopped moving and I felt him get tense again. I sighed. Might as well tell him now...I mean whats the point of keeping it a secret?

"Its you who I...love." I said quietly. All of a sudden Jeans face was in front of mine. He was smiling.

"I love you too Eren...and I've never said that to anyone before..." I smiled and kissed him gently. He wrapped his hand around the back of my head and pulled me in closer, deepening our kiss. He pulled away slowly and I opened my eyes which seemed to be heavier. He pressed his forehead into mine and smiled again. I smiled as well, and then closed my eyes, letting myself fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry the update was today and not yesterday. I ended up being super busy. Anyways, the next chapter will have Mikasa and Armin in it and hopefully it will help clear up some of the confusion that I have received comments about. As always, thanks for reading and please feel free to give me feedback, suggestions, critique or you can just comment because you want to. Whatever it is, its appreciated and i love talking to you guys, so I encourage it :p Love you guys!


	10. The Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT. I FELT LIKE WRITING IT SO ITS HERE (I figured you guys wouldn't mind lol) Oh and Levi makes an announcment to the prison.

"All right everyone, listen up."

I looked up at the speaker in the corner of the center where Levi's voice was projecting from his office. He hardly every made announcements...I wonder whats going on.

"Because I happen to be in a good mood today, I've decided to contact your friends and family and let them know that tomorrow we will allow a visitation day."

The room got quiet until some guy yelled "FINALLY!" and the whole room burst into conversation. 

"Isn't that great Eren? I can see my mom! And you can see your friends and parents again!" Jean said excitedly as he lightly slapped my on my shoulder blade. I sat there with no words able to escape from my mouth. Visitation day? I finally have a chance to see them...to apologize...but what if they didn't come. What if they decided to stay away from me? Hell, I know my dad wouldn't come. And he'd probably tell my mom not to either. And Mikasa and Armin...I mean we didn't leave each other on good terms...my thought was broken as I felt Jeans breath in my ear.

"You okay Eren? You look like you're...scared." Jean asked rubbing my shoulder comfortingly. I nodded and faked a smile at him. 

"Mhm! I'm really happy!" I said not realizing at the moment at how fake I sounded. Jean's eyebrow raised in suspicion but was interrupted by Connie slapping him on the back.

"Hey guys! Aren't you guys so fucking pumped?! I can finally see my parents!" Connie said with a smile. Marco walked up behind him and sat next to Jean.

"And I can finally see my mom and dad...I miss them so much..." Marco said with a smile. I could see that his eyes were glossy, and I felt my heart ache. Marco was some kind of freckled Jesus, and I still don't understand why he's here...I bet his parents miss him a lot. I thought about my mom and dad and felt my heart ache even more. I wanted to see everyone, but I was terrified that they didn't want to see me...

"Alright everyone! Lights out in 5!" Erwin yelled from across the room. He was sitting on his chair that he usually sat in when he was watching us. People called it his thrown. And to be honest, when I saw watching us, I really mean watching me. Yeah, sure he watches everyone as well, but no matter where I am, I constantly feel his eyes on me. I know Levi ordered him to keep a close eye on me, but sometimes I need a break. Having someone watch your every move is surprisingly nerve racking and I feel as if he hates me. I never did anything to him, so i don't know why. But something in my gut tells me to watch my back when it comes to Erwin. He was a man you didn't want to piss off or get in the way of.

"Come on Eren, let's go." Jean said getting up from his seat. I nodded and followed behind him. I sat on the bed as I watched Jean undo his orange coveralls and pull them down, showing his white tight fitting tank top and his black boxers. There was something so hot about Jean when he was wearing anything but the coveralls. Maybe its cause it takes away his rugged look and shows who he truly is. He must have caught me staring because I heard him cough awkwardly. 

"Sorry, I was just thinking..." I said as I started unbuttoning my coveralls as well. 

"Thinking about me...?" Jean said with a smirk. I laughed and wadded up my coveralls so I could throw them at him, but I was too late as I felt him straddle my hips. I felt his lips slowly slide up my neck till they got to my chin and his kissed it gently. 

"Is something bothering you? You didn't look right today after Levi's announcement." Jean asked leaning back to he could look in my eyes. I blushed and looked downwards averting my gaze to the floor. I wasn't the best at eye contact, and it was really bad when I was with Jean. 

"No, I really am happy. It's just...I don't know. What if they don't want to come?" I asked shrugging my shoulders. I heard Jean sigh. 

"You seriously believe that they wouldn't want to see you after almost 2 months? Eren...I know you're paranoid but Jesus man." Jean said as he got off of me and laid on the bed. 

"Why the hell would they not want to see you? You did one thing, and it was an accident. They'd be stupid not to want to see you." Jean said as he pulled up the covers as I laid next to him. I rolled over on my side and snuggled into Jean's back. 

"I know. You're right...sorry for being so paranoid about it." I said, muffled by Jean's back pressed against my face.

"Eren, you know I'm ticklish there! Cut it out!" Jean laughed as he lightly swatted my hand away from his side. I smirked and placed my hand on his waist again. Before he could swat it away I slid my hand up his side slowly. I could see the goosebumps on his arm and I kissed in between his shoulders. 

"Hey jean...wanna do it?" I asked with a smirk. Without responding Jean turned over and caught my mouth with his. I pulled away lightly and smiled. 

"Is that a yes...?" Jeans face grew red and he nodded softly. Was he embarrassed? God, this guy and his cuteness would be the death of me...I laughed lightly and pulled him into another kiss. I prodded my tongue against his lips until he opened his mouth and allowed me in. My hand trailed down his back until it got to the edge of his boxers. Jeans placed his hand on my chest and softly pulled me away. 

"Eren...this is really embarrassing...but could we just jerk off or something? My ass is still sore..." Jean said rubbing the back of his hair and looking away. I covered my mouth to suppress my laughter so that all that came out was a "pft" noise. Jeans face grew a new shade a red and he lightly hit my arm. 

"Why is it still sore? We did it yesterday and you used to do it yourself right? Shouldn't you be sued to it by now?" I asked concerned. Did I do it wrong and ended up hurting Jean? I could have sworn I did it right...? 

"Well...I only used to use one finger...and well...you're really well...endowed. So I'm not used to it..." Jean said as he covered his face. I laughed and kissed his hands that were currently hiding his eyes. 

"I'm sorry. Next time I'll be gentler..." I said as I bit my lip and slowly slid my hand down the front of his chest. I scooted closer to him until i was next to his ear. 

"But I'll make you feel good tonight to make up for it, k?" I said as I licked his earlobe and put my hand down his boxers, grabbing at his erection. Jeans hands flew away from his face as he gripped my shoulder and bit his lip. 

"Shit Eren...warn me will ya?" He said as his eyebrows furrowed because of my hand gliding up and down his shaft. I chuckled and kissed his neck, where I knew was his most sensitive spot. Jean bit his lip harder trying to suppress a moan as my thumb glided across the tip. I saw that a small trickle of blood was sliding down his chin from where he was biting his lip to hard. I licked up his chin until I got to his mouth and caressed my tongue with his. I heard him moan as I used my other hand to rub his nipples through his shirt. How lewd, I thought as I opened my eyes while still kissing him and took in the sight in front of me. Jeans face was flushed, his nipples were poking out from his think tank top. His neck was glossy with sweat, and I saw his toes curl as I started pumping in a circular motion. Jeans lips left mine, leaving a small trail of saliva between us. 

"Eren...I'm so...close...mm...m' gonna...co-ah!" Jeans grip on my shoulders tightened as he was at his limit. I felt his cum in my hands and pulled my hand out. 

"Well that was fast." I said with a smirk as I licked my thumb and wiped the rest on a towel on the floor. 

"My turn." Jean said as he got up on top of my and straddled my hips.

"Jean, you don't have to. I'm fi--ah..." Jean lifted up my tank top and licked from my chest to the edge of my boxers. I bit my lip as he used his teeth to pull them down, exposing my erection. Jean was right...I never really realized it but damn...I WAS well endowed. 

"I've...never done this...so cut me some slack okay?" Jean said as he kissed the head. For someone inexperienced, he sure looked like he knew what he was doing. I grabbed the end of my tank top and gripped it with my teeth. Jean closed his eyes as he licked from the shaft to the lip slowly. I shuddered at the feeling. God when was the last time I had a blow job? 2 years ago? Or was it 3? My train of thought was thrown out as Jean took my whole length into his mouth. He immediately pulled back choking and gasping for air

"Whoa, Jean! You don't have to move so fast. My dicks not going anywhere. Don't hurt yourself trying to take it all i at once, okay?" I said reassuringly and pushing his hair back from his forehead with my fingers. 

He nodded wiping the tears from his eyes. I laid my head back down and closed my yes again, biting onto my tank top to try and suppress my moans. I felt his tongue wrap around my tip and the dip into the slit. I curled my toes and moaned into my shirt. Jean must have gotten some confidence in that because he started to deep throat me again. This time he did it slower and I couldn't hear him choking so I gripped the back of his head and pushed in. I felt the back of his throat on my tip as I thrusted in again. I looked down to make sure Jean was okay and apparently he was because he was jerking himself off at the same time. I continued thrusting until I felt myself getting at my limit. 

Jean was a first timer, so i wasn't going to cum in his mouth and choke the poor guy. I began pulling out but was stopped as Jean gripped my shaft and looked up at me. His eyes had tears on the edge and his face was flushed sweaty. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I gripped the sheets as I came into his mouth and gasped. I pulled out immediately and looked down at Jean expecting him to be choking. Jean looked at me with a smirk, swallowed, and licked his lips. 

"I thought you had never done this before?" I asked out of breath from my climax. I also noticed that Jean had finished on my abdomen and I could already feel it drying to my skin. Ew. 

"I haven't. I just have a really good gag complex. Its inherited from my mom's side of the family." Jean said grabbing the towel from the floor and wiping off his cum on my abdomen. At least he cleaned up after himself. This one guy i had slept with in high school just got up and left as I was covered in sweat and his cum on the supply closet floor. Asshole. 

Jean snuggled next to me and I did the same. We were too hot for the blanket so we just left it at the foot of the bed. " 

"Night horseface." I said closing my eyes and smiling. I heard Jean laughed and flet his head scoot closer into my chest. 

"G'night asshole." He mumbled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I know I said I would post the chapter about Mikasa and Armin but I all of a sudden felt like I needed to write a smut scene. Hopefully you guys wont be too upset. However, now that Levi made the announcment, the next chapter will FOR SURE have Mikasa and Armin :p Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment anything you want whether its a suggestion, question, or you just want to say hi (Which is okay cause I love talking to you guys) Love you guys!


	11. Visiting day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its visitation day and emotions ensue. Also Erwin's kind of a jealous douchebag

I opened one eye and saw that it was still kind of dark in the cell. Jean was passed out and gripping my waist tightly with his face dug into my shoulder. I smiled and pushed his hair off his forehead. I sighed and slowly began the process of untangling Jean from myself. This was actually a pretty normal routine, considering I had been doing it since we had started sleeping together. I always tried to wake up earlier than Erwin so i could get in my bed and make it seem as if Jean and I weren't together. I don't know if relationships are against the rules, but hey, better safe than sorry right? I had just loosened Jean's arm from my waist when I heard someone clear their throat. I stopped and looked towards the cell door. Erwin was standing there, arms behind his back, and a smug grin. 

"Oh don't let me interrupt you. Please, continue." Erwin said as he leaned against the wall on his side. I quickly undid Jeans arms from my waist and got up. It was only when I felt the cool breeze on my ass that I realized I wasn't wearing pants. What the hell? I don't remember doing anything with Jean last night...well, I did remember the feeling of something rubbing my thigh but I had assumed it was a dream. I looked around the room and found my coveralls in a heap on the floor next to the bunk. I grabbed them and put them on as quickly as I could. 

"Finished? Good. Now, although we don't necessarily have any rules against sleeping with people, mostly because its jail and obviously its bound to happen, but I was told by the warden to make sure you didn't do any kind of sexual activity. I don't really know why, but I suppose its because of the Butch incident and him thinking that you aren't ready for that kind of stuff, but clearly, he was wrong." Erwin said smirking. 

"Do you have a problem with me or something? I don't remember ever doing anything to you, yet you treat me like I'm your enemy. Why?" I whispered loudly. Hey, I know I'm a hothead and all, but I wasn't about to yell and wake up jean. I'm perpetually angry, not heartless. 

"As a matter of fact, I do. Levi seems to admire you. He stopped having lunch with me so he could do your stupid "therapy" sessions, which in all honesty, I think you do so you can have an hour of alone time with him. And, well, frankly that pisses me off." Erwin said. His voice got lower as he finished his sentence. 

"Oh my god, you're jealous? Of what? Levi and I? We've never done anything! I think he may have touched my shoulder once but that's hardly anything to get jealous about. Jesus, grow up." I stated rolling my eyes. Was this man serious? And I thought I was a baby.

"Excuse me, but have you forgotten who you're talking to?" Erwin said getting closer to the bars and glaring at me. Not gonna lie, he was kind of scaring me. I mean, he's a big guy, and right now it looked like he was going to murder me. 

"I can do whatever I want to you, and no one would question it. Not even Levi. If I want you gone, you better believe I can make that happen. Don't you ever forget that, you hear me?" I didn't nod, or say yes. I just stood there. No words would come out. Erwin must have noticed how scared I was because he pulled back from the bars and smirked. 

"Good. See you around, Eren." I got shivers when he said my name. Well, I know who I defiantly will stay away from for the rest of the time that I'm here. 

"EVERYONE UP!" Erwin's yell echoed throughout the prison and I could hear the fain sound of groans and beds squeaking as people woke up. 

"Eren? How long have you been up?' I heard Jean ask groggily from behind me. I turned and saw Jean rubbing the back of his head and yawning. 

"Oh, only a little while. I uh, couldn't go back to sleep so I wanted to stretch my legs a little." I said smiling nervously. How did he not hear any of what had just happened between Erwin and I? God I envy his ability to tune things out. I would have woken up as soon as he moved an inch.

After Jean got dressed and I made myself look more presentable, Jean and I walked to the center. When we got there, I noticed that a small line had formed in front of a room. I guess that must be where the visiting office was. Considering we had never used it, the door had always been closed and everyone just walked by it as if I wasn't there. Hell, if it wasn't for Marco pointing it out, I would have never even noticed it was there. Jean stood at the end of the line and looked towards me.

"You joining the line?' Jean asked. I stood to the side of him and shrugged.

"What if no one comes? Then I'll have stood in line for nothing." Jean rolled his eyes and pulled me behind him.

"You're going to wait in line, and that's final." Jean said turning around and facing the front again. Is it wrong if I just got a boner from that? I've never seen Jean take control like that but damn, I hope he does that again. We waited for what seemed like forever but was probably only an hour considering we only had 15 minutes to talk to our family. I could feel my hands getting clammy as I was second in line now.

"You're up Kirtsein." Erwin said pointing towards the door. Jean looked back at me and nodded, then walked inside. Erwin shut the door behind him and I was left standing there with Erwin. There were 4 other people behind me, but the tension was still there. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot. God, this would be the longest 15 minutes ever...I tuned around to talk to the guy behind me but quickly regretted it as I saw some buff guy with a mustache glaring at me. Mustache's always freaked me out. Even when I was little my father had to shave his off because I would cry whenever I saw it. I looked around and saw a poster to the right of me with a picture of a mountain with some guy on top of it and in bold print below it read "YOU CAN ACHIEVE NEW HEIGHTS". Wow, how original. I sighed and looked at my hand noticing that I hadn't trimmed my nails in a while. Their was dirt caked under them and I scrunched my face at the sight. Before I was in here I would get manicures with Mikasa. And before you say anything, I would only get them trimmed and buffed. 

"You're up Eren." Erwin said. I looked up and saw Jean walk by wiping his eyes. I took a deep breath and walked inside. I heard the door shut behind me and I was left in a white room with a wall separating it in half. I took a seat in front of the glass and crossed my arms. I heard the other door open and almost cried when I saw Mikasa and Armin walk in and sit down on the opposite side of the glass. Armin had tears in his eyes and smiled and waved. I waved back and tried to hold back the tears that had formed in the corner of my eyes. Mikasa picked up the black phone and gestured me to do the same. I wiped my eyes and picked up the phone, slowly raising it to my ear.

"Eren?" Mikasa said quietly.

"Hey Mikasa...I missed you guys...so, so much..." I felt a tear drop down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. Mikasa smiled slightly and sighed.

"We missed you too, Eren. And we both wanted to apologize for what happened that night. Especially me, I was supposed to be the designated driver and I ended up drinking anyway...its all my fault..." Mikasa said as she bit her lower lip to stop herself from crying. Mikasa would never cry in front of us. She has always been the strongest one out of all of us.

"Mikasa, its not your fault. I shouldn't have ever even gotten in that car, let alone drive it...its my fault."

"I should have stopped you. But Armin and I were so drunk I could barely even comprehend what was going on. If I had just not drank that night...you wouldn't be in here. So yeah, it is my fault. And if you hadn't of defended us during court, we all would have been in there, which is how it should have been." 

"I defended you guys because it wasn't your fault. Yeah, you ended up getting drunk, but overall, I was the stubborn jackass that insisted on driving home instead of taking a taxi. I could have killed you guys...hell I could have killed myself." Armin took the phone from Mikasa and cleared his throat. 

"Eren, even though all this stuff happened, I want you to know that we still love you. No matter what, we will always be your friends. You understand right? Stop blaming yourself. We were all at fault. Okay?" I nodded and wiped away my tears.

"Thanks you guys, to be honest I thought you guys weren't going to come at all. But i'm really happy that you did..." I smiled and blinked, letting the tears fall down my face. I heard the door behind me open and Erwin cleared his throat.

"Times up kid." I quickly looked back at Mikasa and Armin and smiled. Armin had started crying and I saw Mikasa holding back her tears with all her might. I got up and waved one last time as Erwin grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. I wiped away my tears and sniffled as I walked towards the bench my group normally sat at. Jean gripped my shoulder and smiled as I sat next to him.

"You okay?" Jean asked rubbing his thumb on my shoulder comfortingly. I sniffled again and nodded.

"For the first time in a long time, I think I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Father's Day guys! Sorry I didn't update on Saturday like I promised but because of summer I've been losing track of what day of the week it is. As always, thanks for reading and please feel free to comment. Love you guys!


	12. Dinner with the Warden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has dinner with Levi...

I looked at my shaking leg as I took a deep breath. God, why was I so nervous? It was just a friendly dinner with Levi...who happens to be my warden...and hes fucking hot...and i'm pretty sure he doesn't know what personal space is...not to mention he scares the hell out of me sometimes...

"Eren?" I heard Jean ask beside me, interrupting my thoughts. 

"Oh, hey Jean. What's up?" I asked scooting over on the bed to make room for Jean. He sat down and looked at me with one eyebrow up.

"Uh...well you've been up here for an hour now...like...staring at nothing and shaking your head a lot...its kind of freaking me out..."

"Oh! No, everything's fine. I'm just nervous about tonight is all..." I looked at Jean and saw him roll his eyes. Was he still jealous of the dinner thing?

"Why should you be nervous? You told me you guys had nothing going on..." Jean said looking down at his hands and twirling his thumbs. I sighed and took Jeans hand in my own and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"We don't. I'm just nervous about how it'll go, ya know? I mean come on, you'd be scared shit-less if you had to be alone with Levi. Hes an intimidating guy Jean...how am I supposed to react?" I said getting kind of irritated. Jean shook his head and stood up.

"I've seen the way you guys are together. You guys have inside jokes and you can talk to him naturally. All you and I do is occasionally fuck and when you talk to me...I don't know...its like you put up a barrier." Jean said crossing his arms and shrugging.

"So what are you saying? All those talks we've had together, all those nights we spent together....they were just the "occasional fuck" to you?" I said getting angrier. 

"You know that's not what I meant Eren..." Jean said shaking his head. I stood up feeling my blood begin to boil. 

"No, I'm not sure I do, Jean. God, I need some air. Don't talk to me for a while." I said trying to shake off my anger. I didn't want to lose Jean and I know I have a short temper. The best thing for me to do is leave and cool off. Otherwise I'd probably say something that I would regret. I started to walk off towards the door when I heard Jean behind me.

"Where are you going?" Jean said. I could hear the anger in his voice.

"Out!" I yelled back at him.

"Yeah, go ahead and run to Levi! He knows you best, right? You gonna fuck him t--" I cut Jean off with my fist colliding against his jaw. Jean fell backwards onto the concrete and held his jaw. I couldn't tell if the look in his eye was anger or shock. Maybe it was both? I stood there with my fist balled up by my side. I felt a tear fall down my cheek. Was I crying? I didn't have time to comprehend what had just happened before I felt Jeans fist collide with my cheek. The pain in my cheek was horrible, yet familiar. I grabbed my cheek and looked up at him. I know I deserved to be punched back, but I had never assumed Jean would actually do it. Jeans cheek was pink and starting to turn blue and purple. A small trickle of blood was going down his chin from his mouth. I probably looked the same, if not worse. Jean was a lot stronger than I thought.

"Alright, break it up you two." I heard Erwin say behind me. Jean wiped his mouth and looked at Erwin, then back at me. His facial expression was so hard to read. It was like a mixture of pain, anger, sadness, and betrayal. I still felt my blood boiling with anger at what Jean had said to me, but turned around to face Erwin. 

"Levi is expecting you. Go." Erwin said pointing towards Levi's office. A part of me wanted to turn around and apologize to Jean, to make things right. But the uglier part of me wanted to walk away. And that's what I did. I walked out of the cell and towards Levis office, wiping my mouth and seeing that my hand was streaked with blood. I started checking my teeth and was relieved to see they were all there. I took a deep breath as I approached his door, hoping it would relieve the anger that was still boiling inside me. It helped, barely. I knocked lightly, realizing my knuckles were slightly bruised and tender from punching Jean. I quickly put my hand down by my side, trying not to remind me of what I had just done. 

"Come in." I opened the door and walked into Levi's office. I was actually surprised at what I saw. The room was dim and his desk was no longer holding books and papers. There was a white table cloth over it, and candle in the middle. Two plates were set up across from each other with food on it. There was a quiet melody playing in the background which I assumed was playing on his iPod. I closed the door gently behind me and sat across from him. Levi was wearing what he normally did, except he had a small red rose tucked in his pocket. 

"So...what do you think?" He asked motioning around him. He must not have seen my cheek at first because of the dim lights because he suddenly got up from his chair and kneeled next to me. 

"What the hell happened to your face? Is someone bothering you again? Who is it? I'll punish the bastard who did this to you." Levi said taking my hand into his. I winced when he gripped my knuckles and he looked at my hand. 

"Oh...you got into a fight? With whom?" I pushed the tears that were trying to escape from my eyes back and shook my head.

"No one. Its fine, really. Lets just eat, yeah?" I said gesturing at the plates of food. Levi reluctantly stood up and sat back down in his chair. He cleared his throat and adjusted his tie.

"Wine?" He asked picking up a green bottle. I nodded and held my glass out to him. As soon as he finished pouring it I held it to my lips and drank all of its contents, slamming the glass back on the table for him to refill it. He looked at me worriedly and slowly poured more inside. I realized I was probably being rude so I drank it slower this time. I still finished the whole glass in one drink though.

"You uh...you want to talk about it?" He asked as he finished pouring himself a glass. I could already feel the alcohol take its affects and rid my anger. I sighed and smiled.

"Everything's fine. I just haven't had alcohol in a while is all." I said licking my lips. I grabbed my fork and knife and slowly cut into the steak, trying to be classy. To be honest, I wanted to hork the whole thing down considering I've had nothing but crappy mashed potatoes and peas for dinner for the last month. I heard Levi chuckle.

"Don't be afraid to dig in. I know that prison food isn't the best." He said taking a bite of salad. I watched as he carefully cut up his steak into equal bite size pieces. He must have noticed that I was looking because he looked up at me and smiled.

"Sorry. I just...I've never seen someone eat with such grace, is all. Hell I know chicks who don't dine with as much class as you." He chuckled and shook his head.

"Well, I'm French. And my mother always taught me to eat as though you were dining with the queen. I would get scolded for putting my elbows on the table, or eating to much at once and I guess it just stuck with me." He said as he took a small bite of his steak and chewed it thoroughly.

"My mom always tried to get my to eat properly. I was the type of kid who preferred fingers over forks." I laughed remembering my mother yelling at me and my father chuckling from across the table and Mikasa kicking my leg from under the table. 

"Well it seems you're table manners have gotten better with age. Well, maybe not your drinking, but I won't tell your mother." He said chuckling and taking a small sip of wine from his glass. I felt my cheeks get warmer as the alcohol went into my system and I smiled for no reason. I forgot what it was like to drink away your worries. 

"What are you smiling about?" Levi asked curiously.

"I just forgot how much I loved alcohol...you know I used to be a stripper, so people would buy me shots all the time. I don't think I've ever paid for a drink in my life."

"You were a stripper? Wow I didn't peg you for one. Normally they're pretty easy to detect, but I always thought you were a guy who worked at a pizza shack." Levi said laughing lightly.

"A pizza shack? Well its nice to know you think so highly of me." I said laughing back and crossing my arms. 

"Well, I was thinking maybe a high class pizza place. Like... round table or something." I laughed and poured myself another glass of wine. 

"Its nice talking to you, Levi. I don't think I've laughed once since I got here." I said taking a swig of my wine and licking my lips afterwards. 

"I like talking to you too, Eren. Believe it or not but Erwin isn't exactly the funny type." Levi said pointing towards the door where Erwin was probably waiting for me.

"You don't say." I said sarcastically. Levi smirked and finished the last bit of his wine. 

"Are you a light drinker by any chance?" Levi said looking up at me and smirking again. I felt my pants grow tight when he smirked at me.

"Well...I guess. I mean, I've only ever been able to have about 3 or 4 shots before I'm hot as hell and wanting to bang everything around me." I said laughing lightly. Levis face lit up at that last comment and the corner of his mouth went up.

"Really? And I can tell you become quite honest as well." He said leaning back in his chair. 

"Yep." I said smiling.

"Am I right to say that you are hammered right now?" Levi asked as he observed my face.

"Yep." I said hiccuping. Levi got out of his seat and turned my chair so I was facing him. He kneeled in front of me and rested his elbows on my knees. My breathing became uneven as he slowly came closer. What was happening? I loved Jean. But if I loved Jean, then why did I want to rip Levi's clothes off right now? I felt Levi's lips brush against mine. No, this wasn't right. His lips locked onto mine and he gently kissed me. Stop it Eren. What would Jean think? Levi's tongue prodded against my lips, asking for entrance. I slowly opened my mouth and let his tongue twirl with mine. Eren, how would you feel if Jean did this to you? I thought about what Jean had said to me earlier. Okay fine. If you want me to fuck him, then I will. 

I grabbed the back of Levis head deepening the kiss. Levi let out a surprised moan and straddled my hips. I could feel his erection brush against mine and I moaned softly at the contact. I moved my hand down his back until I got to his ass and squeezed each cheek gently. Levi smirked in our kiss and pulled away to lick at my ear.

"I'm a bottom..." Levi purred in my ear as he nibbled my lobe gently. My breath hitched at that and I brought his mouth back to mine. I felt him tug at my tank top so I grabbed the hem and brought it over my head, exposing my chest. I discarded the shirt on the ground next to us and bit my lip as I felt Levi slowly kiss downwards. He got to the top of my jeans and undid the button. He grabbed my zipper with his teeth and slowly pulled it down. All of a sudden there was a loud rapid knock at the door.

"Levi! Levi there's a fight going on! You need to get out here!" Erwin yelled from behind the door. Levi immediately got off my hips and fixed his hair and tie as he walked out of the room. I zipped up my zipper and threw my shirt back on as I rushed behind him. As Levi and I entered the center, I saw that all of the inmates were in a circle from, surrounding the guys who were brawling. Levi pushed past the circle and grabbed one of the guy by his hair.

"OI! KNOCK IT THE FUCK OFF, YOU HEAR ME?" Levi yelled. I looked over the circle and saw Jean standing a few people to the right of me. He was next to Marco and shaking his head staring at the guys fighting. He looked up and locked eyes with me. He quickly looked away and continued talking to Marco. It was only then that I realized I fucked up. Jean hated me now...hell, I don't blame him...I felt my eyes begin to water. How could I hit him...and then right afterwards try to get it on with the one guy Jean hated more than anyone...I was a horrible human being. No...I wasn't even a human being. I was garbage. I don't deserve anyone. Especially not Jean...I turned around and slowly walked towards the isolation room. I turned around and saw that no one was following me so I opened the room and shut it behind me. I slowly slid down the wall and hugged my knees. I tried to open the door and realized it was locked so I couldn't get out. Good. I deserve to be locked in here. I slowly fell sideways until I was laying on the ground. I closed my eyes and let the darkness overcome me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to update today instead of tomorrow because I will be busy and I didn't know if I would have time or not and I'd rather be early than late for you guys lol. Thanks for sticking with me for so long. I'm not sure how much longer I will be writing this but if you don't want me to stop then I wont. Feel free to leave comments/suggestions/critique/etc. Love you guys!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has a nightmare/memory. Eren and Jean have hot make up sex. Bottom!Eren maybe? Guess you'll just have to read and find out ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning starts out as a dream/memory from Eren. Oh and the beginning of the dream starts with ~ and ends with ~

~ "Oh come on Eren! Just one more shot! You can do it man!" Matt, the bartender, yelled to me slamming a shot of vodka in front of me. 

I could feel my head pulsating from the blaring music of the club and my face hot with both the stuffiness of the club, and the other 7 shots I slammed down. I looked over at Armin and Mikasa and saw that Armin was still drinking his weird fruity drink that I couldn't remember the name of, and Mikasa was just finishing her 5th shot. I was too plastered to remember that Mikasa was supposed to be the "designated driver" for the night, so I didn't object to random guys buying her shots, and neither did she. She was having a rough week at work and it was starting tot ake a toll on her both mentally and physically. She could use a drink. I sighed and grabbed the shot glass, looking at the clear liquid inside. I took a deep breath and flung my hand up to my mouth and downed the shot. 

"Atta boy! Alright, I think that's enough for one night. Want me to call you guys a cab?" Matt asked as he rinsed out the shot glass and started drying it. Armin was about to speak up when I interrupted him.

"Nah, we got this brahhhh. I'm n exclent driver." I said smiling as I tried to focus on Matt. He looked at me and hesitantly nodded his head.

"Alright...but, be careful, yeah?" He said waving and tending to his other customers. I felt Armin touch my arm and turned around to see him looking at me worriedly. 

"Eren...I really don't think you should drive. You've had 8 shots of vodka and you can barely speak without slurring your words..." I looked at him, trying to focus and put my hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"M' fine Ermin, besides, you cant *hic* drive, nd Mikaser has had it rough lately. Trest me, I got dis, man." I said getting up from my bar stool and nearly falling over had it not been for the support of my hand on Armins shoulder. Mikasa, Armin and I filed out of the club and left. I got light headed when I first came in contact with the cold night air. It was October so there was snow yet, but it was still cold as balls. I staggered towards Mikasa's car and opened the drivers side.

"Eren, lets just call a cab. Or we could walk! You really shouldn't be drivi-"

"Ermin! Shush, nd get n the car. We don have money fer a cab, nd our house is 5 miles from here. Trest me Armin, I can do dis." I said as I sat in the drivers seat and stared at the steering wheel. 

Everything was out of focus and moving in a wave motion. I finally managed to find the key hole and turned on the ignition. I looked in my mirror and saw Armin putting his seat belt on and looking anxiously around the car. Mikasa passed out as soon as her butt hit the seat and was snoring softly. I slowly pushed my foot on the gas pedal and accidentally hit in to hard and the car went lunging forward until I stepped on the brake and the car stopped, slamming our back onto the backs of our seats. I shook my head and tried to focus more on the pressure of my foot, then what was in front of me. I had just started pulling out of the parking lot when a car honked loudly at me as it swerved around me. I flipped the guy off and stepped on the gas again. I wasn't doing bad actually. I had gotten us to the freeway in one piece and so far I'd only get the occasional honk and a flip of the finger. I realized I was in the wrong lane and jerked the car to the side, trying to get into the other lane. I almost side swiped a guy but he had good reflects and merged to the next lane over, dodging my car. I turned on the off ramp and realized that I didn't have my phone in my pocket. I left my foot on the gas as I rummaged through my bag. I looked up and realized it was a red light but couldn't stop the car fast enough as I ran into a white minivan and everything went black. ~

I woke up with a jolt as I remembered the accident. I hadn't had a single nightmare about it since I became...well whatever you want to call it, with Jean. I was amazed at how vividly I could remember that night, even though it happened a month ago. The weird thing was that I couldn't remember what I had done that day before the accident. I knew I had gone to the club for a shift, but that was about it. I don't even remember what I had for breakfast that day. But the sounds of our cars colliding, the sound of tires screeching and Armin screaming. Those details were engraved in my mind, probably forever. I would live with the guilt for the rest of my life...

I felt a tear fall down my cheek and I wiped it off. I took a deep breath to stop myself from crying but it didn't work. The tears started coming down my face more and more rapidly. I let out a sob and then covered my mouth, realizing that I was in here to try and hide from everyone. The last thing I needed was to have Levi or Jean find me in here-- I turned my head up towards the door as the door opened and Erwin was standing there with one of the guys from the fight earlier. He pushed the guy in the room and looked down at me. I couldn't read the expression on his face, but i knew I had to leave so the guy could learn his lesson. I wiped my face and got up, wiping any dirt that had gotten on my pants before walking towards the door. I could feel Erwin's eyes staring at me as I left the room and started walking down the hall. Great. He'll probably tell Levi, and then Levi will want tot walk about it and then god only knows what. I checked myself out in the tiny mirror that was hanging near the end of the hallway. My eyes were puffy and red, my lip was bruised and swollen from where Jean had punched me. It was obvious I was crying, and because of my lip, people would probably assume I was crying over being punched. God. that would only worsen the amount of hungry stares I get as I walk around the prison. One of the most important rules in prison is being strong. If you even give of the slightest hint of your weakness, you ass would be on the line. Literally.

I walked out of the hallway and saw that everyone had pretty much gone back to their usual spots. I looked over at my table and saw that the whole gang was eating dinner, which consisted of mashed potatoes, salad, and freezer burned chicken. I thought back to the steak and wine I had had with Levi earlier and felt my mouth water. I wanted to just got up to my cell and sleep but I stopped when I heard Marco yelling my name from behind me. 

"Eren! Hey where have you been?? There was this fight and--" Marco stopped as he slowly looked at my face. "You okay?"

I nodded my head and shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm fine...just tired and sore." I said smiling lightly but then stopping when I felt my chapped lips starting to split. I licked my lips to try and soothe them but it didn't do anything.

"You look like you need to see a nurse Eren. Want me to take you?" He said gesturing towards the infirmary. I shook my head again.

"Its fine. I just need some sleep. .I'm sure it'll be better by the morning." Marco looked over me again and sighed. 

"SO you're the one who got in a fight with Jean, huh?" He said crossing his arms and leaning on one leg. I sighed and nodded softly. Marco looked at me and shook his head.

"You guys should talk about it. I mean, you probably know him better because you guys are cell mates, but I've known him for a while, and I know that he prefers talking over fighting. I know, surprising right?" Marco said looking towards where Jean was sitting and silently picking at his potatoes. 

"Thanks. I'll try to talk to him before bed, if I'm still awake by the time he goes up to our cell." I responded as I began to slowly trudge up the stairs leading to our cell. 

When I got to our cell, I slipped out of my orange coveralls, leaving me with just my boxers and tank top on. I felt the cool air of the cell hit my skin and got goosebumps. You'd think they would at least install heaters here...I got up onto my bunk and laid down on my back staring at the ceiling. I looked up at the tally marks I had begun making shortly after Jean showed me his. One month down, and I still felt like the new kid. Sure, we had gotten a few new inmates, but they were old and no one wanted to fuck with them. I was probably one of the most youngest guys there, and I don't want to brag but, best looking. Yeah, jean was hot but no one wanted to try to get under his skin because of his bad temper. There were a few other scrawny guys that weren't bad looking, but they had been claimed by the bigger inmates and were treated like toys. Once an inmate chose you, no one would try and get in your way. It was like an unspoken law between everyone in the prison. "Don't touch, what's not yours." as Jean had put it. 

I heard cell doors shutting and the rustle of sheets being thrown back. I could hear more footsteps going up the stairs, making a loud clanking noise with each step. I looked over towards the door and saw Jean slowly walk in, trying to be as quiet as possible. I don't know if he thought I was sleeping and didn't want to wake me up, or if he just didn't want to talk to me at all. I took a deep breath and mustered whatever courage I had left.

"Jean?" I said quietly. The sound of the bed creaking stopped and the room was silent. I waited and heard nothing, so I flipped onto my side and closed my eyes.

"Yeah?" Jean responded quietly. I opened my eyes and crawled onto my hands and knees, slowly bringing my head over the side of the bunk so I could look down at Jean. He was sitting with his legs covered by a sheet and was looking at me shyly. 

"I'm sorry...for hitting you..." I said as I looked away, ashamed at how pathetic I sounded. Jean slowly shook his head and rubbed the back of his head. 

"Nah...I'm sorry. You had every right to punch me. I guess...I don't know...I guess I just got caught up in the heat of the moment, ya know?" Jean said looking at his hands. 

I got up and jumped off the top bunk, my feet hitting the floor under me and soliciting a loud thud. The inmates under us yelled shut up and Jean and I looked at each other and laughed softly, easing the tension between us. I sat next to Jean and looked over at him. I was debating if whether or not I should tell him about what happened between Levi and I or not when I felt his hand wrap around the back of my head as he pulled me down for a soft quick kiss. 

"I didn't mean what I said. I don't think we just have the occasional fuck...although it really is occasional and i wouldn't mind doing it more often..." I laughed lightly and punched Jean in the arm. He smiled and rubbed the spot I had just hit.

"I really do love you though...Eren." He said taking my hand into his.

"I really love you too, Jean. Even though I don't always show it." I responded. Jean smiled and kissed me again. Short, yet filled with love.

"You know...I have to agree with you though..." I said as I got onto Jean's lap and straddled his lap. Jean looked at me confused.

"Agree with me on what?" He asked. I smirked seductively and sucked on his earlobe.

"I wouldn't mind fucking you more often..." I whispered into his ear with hot breath. I pulled back and saw Jean blushing and biting his lip. 

"Really? So...we can have hot angry makeup sex?" He asked getting more and more excited. I could feel his erection press against mine and I let out a small moan. God he knows how to get me going. I smiled as I kissed his jaw.

"Don't tell me this is one of your kinks..." I purred as I bit a small bit of skin on his neck and licked over it to soothe it. 

"God, Eren....you have no idea how many times I fantasized about having makeup sex. I heard its the best kind..." Jean said as he grabbed the back of my head and brought me to his lips harshly. I deepened the kiss and slipped my tongue against his. God, something about Jean just tasted so...good. I felt his hand slowly rise up my chest under my tank top. His finger brushed against my nipple and I moaned softly at the contact. I don't really know why i said it, but as soon as Jeans hands went under the back of my boxers and gripped my bare ass I whispered against his mouth.

"Can I try being bottom?" Jean looked at me with shock and confusion.

"Well yeah, but...why? I thought..you know, what the whole Butch thing...I don't know I thought it would be a sensitive subject..." Jean replied. I shook my head and ground my erection against his receiving a moan from Jean.

"Who gives a fuck about Butch, just fuck me Jean...I want you...I need you..." I said as I kissed his neck and ground our erections together again. Jeans breath hitched and he nodded kissing me again. I felt his finger prod at my entrance. 

"I'll be gentle...okay?" Jean said nodding his head reassuringly. I sucked in my breath as I felt his finger go inside me. It wasn't at all how I imagined. Actually it just felt weird as hell. And not to mention, it hurt like hell when he slowly began moving his finger in and out. I gritted my teeth and bared with it until i felt nothing but a dull numbness. Jean looked at me questioningly and when I nodded my head he added another finger. I let out a small cry as I felt myself being stretched open. Jean immediately stopped and kissed my forehead. 

"Don't worry...Just bare with me Eren...once I find your good spot you wont even notice the pain." Jean said as his fingers curled. 

It only took a few seconds after for Jeans fingers to hit the bundle of nerves inside me and I let out a moan. Holy shit...no wonder Jean likes being bottom. Jean must have realized that that was the spot because he continued prodding it and added another finger stretching me out thoroughly. I didn't even feel the third finger as he repeatedly hit my prostate. Once he felt I was ready, I felt his fingers slowly slide out of me. I actually let out a whimper at the loss. I fucking whimpered. Jean smirked and kissed my neck and he pulled down my boxers. I lifted myself off of him so i could remove my boxers and Jean was starting to unbutton his pants. He pulled his pants off and soon after his boxers as well, and gave his dick a few slow pumps. I got on all fours in front of him and rested my chest against the mattress slowly snaking my hand down to my erection and giving it a few pumps as well. I felt the tip of Jeans dick line up with my entrance. Jean slowly entered me and I actually began to grow impatient. 

"Jean, would you just fuck me already? God I need you to fuck me hard and fast and now." I said as I bit my lip. Jean obviously didn't object to that because he pushed all the way inside me with one thrust. MY mouth opened in a silent moan as he pulled out all the way to the tip and then rammed his dick back down hitting my prostate. I let out a loud cry and realized that I was being too loud. Jean pulled out again and then rammed back into me hitting my prostate again. I let out another loud cry. Oh fuck it. Who cares if those guys hear? This felt amazing, and I'll be damned if they spoil it. Jean repeatedly thrusted into me, hitting my prostate almost every time. I wondered why he was so good at this, then decided not to care because he grabbed my erection and pumped it rapidly, matching his thrusts. I bit my lip and moaned as I felt my lower stomach begin to heat up as I was nearing the edge of my orgasm. I could tell Jean was close too because his thrusting became uneven and desperate. All it took was two more hits against my prostate, and I felt myself release all over Jean's hand. I gripped the sheets tightly as I rode through my orgasm, and as Jean pumped every last drop out of me. I felt Jean grab onto my hips tightly as he also released. I felt his cum fill me inside and shuddered. He slowly pulled out and I collapsed onto the bed, my stomach on the mattress as my legs gave up. I heard Jean get off the bed for a second and the come back on. He must have wiped away whatever mess we had made. Hopefully he used his hsirt and not mine. He layed down on his stomach next to me and kissed the side of my face.

"So...what'dya think?" He asked smirking and still trying to catch his breath. 

"Holy shit..." was all i could respond as I too was trying to catch my breath.

"Uh huh. Now you know why I like to bottom." Jean said bumping his shoulder against mine and smiling. I smiled back and rested my head on my arms. Jean did the same and we faced each other, our heads rested on our crossed arms. I smiled again as I saw Jean begin to fall asleep and soon, I too was being taken over by exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't update until today. I got sick last week, and I'm just starting to get over my cold. Gomen for the late post, but thank you for those of you who have continued reading this far. To be honest, I didn't know if any would read my story but I've noticed a steady progress of readers and it made me want to continue writing, so thank you! Also feel free to leave comments or recommendations or if I made any spelling or grammar errors because I write these at like 2 in the morning lol or if you just want someone to talk to or fan-girl over stuff with :) . Luv you guys! Stay awesome!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets to know the guys a little better. Eren finally meets Hanji! yay!

I woke up with Jean nuzzled against my chest and his legs entwined with mine. I realized we still hadn't put our clothes on, and I'm guessing Erwin would be up soon to do roll call and room inspection. 

"Jean...? Hey wake up." I patted his cheek with my hand and he let out a small groan and gripped my waist tighter.

"Jean, get your ass up." Jean huffed and sat up.

"God, you know, you could try being a little bit more romantic in the morning." Jean replied as he wiped his eyes and yawned. I rolled my eyes and got out of bed to find my clothes and put them back on. Once I had my coveralls back on, I turned around to see Jean making the bed. 

"Hey...so we're cool right?" I asked scratching my arm and looking towards the floor. I saw Jean look up and roll his eyes.

"Duh. Its called 'make-up sex' for a reason." Jean said laughing softly and finishing making the bed. I thought about what I had done with Levi and I could feel the guilt in me thicken. I really should tell him, but I mean...there's not much to tell. I only made out with him...but I know that was wrong. And knowing my luck, Jean would probably find out about it and we'd have another fight. But god....I just didn't know how to bring it up. "Hey Jean, how'd you sleep? Oh by the way, I almost nailed the warden yesterday. No biggie." Yeah right. Like that would go over well.

"Hey, are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me clean this dump?" Jean asked from across the room where he was sweeping. I looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, sorry."

After Erwin had let everyone out, and inspected the rooms, Jean and I headed to the kitchen. Today's breakfast consisted of burnt toast and runny eggs. Great. At least there was fruit, right? After we got our trays of food, Jean and I sat at our usual bench and waited for everyone else to show up. Connie arrived first and sat down with a yawn.

"Not enough sleep?" I asked as I took a bite of the toast and almost spit it back out. Connie shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"Nah. There was some guys who were fucking for like 2 hours next to me and I couldn't sleep through it." He took a bite of his eggs and shook his head. He wasn't talking about us...right? I mean, we weren't up for two hours, and I don't think Connie is even near our cell...

"Hey guys." Berthol said as he sat down and scooted over so Reiner could sit next to him. 

"Late night last night, huh Eren?" Reiner said winking and nudging Berthol. I felt my face get red. Oh yeah, Reiner and Bert are like 2 cells down from us...

"Heh, uh...yeah. Jean snores pretty bad...." I said scratching the back of my head and looking at my food to avoid Reiners eyes. 

"I do not! I'm a beautiful sleeper, and you know it!" Jean said defensively as he took a bite of his fruit salad with a humph noise. Reiner laughed and shook his head.

"Yeah okay. Sure...I totally couldn't hear you two bang each others brains out last night." Reiner said with a sarcastic tone. Jean choked on his fruit and I felt my face get even more red. Connie punched Jean's back and Jean coughed up his strawberry that had gotten stuck in his throat. Reiner laughed and I looked up and saw Bert blushing and shaking his head. For someone who doesn't talk much...he was pretty easy to read. 

"Hey, I don't blame you guys. Make up sex, is the best kind of sex. Right babe?" Reiner said as he nudged Bert's side and Bert's face heated up. 

"I got to hand it to ya Bert, for being able to go out with this guy." Connie said pointing towards Reiner. Reiner put his arm around Bert's neck and smiled.

"Hey, I'm not a bad guy. I just don't have a filter. Besides, Bert loves me. Right?" Reiner said as he kissed Bert's forehead. 

"Y...yeah. He's not all that bad..." Bert said as he smiled slightly. 

"Wait a second..." Connie said putting his hand up.

"Were you two the ones I heard last ngith?" Connie asked looking over to Jean and I. Jean shook his head.

"I doubt it. I mean, you're like 6 cells down from us. Plus, we weren't up for 2 hours. Hell, Eren only lasted 10 minutes." Jean said smirking and nudging me in the side. I blushed and hit the back of his head. Jean laughed as he rubbed it.

"I'm just kidding. But seriously, we weren't up for 2 hours. Maybe 30 minutes at most." Jean replied as he took another bight from his salad. I heard Reiner laugh slightly and looked over to see him shaking his head.

"It may have been us..." Reiner said looking over at Bert. I could tell Bert was beyond embarrassed and wanted nothing more than to just run. I gave him a sympathetic smile and he saw it, and smiled back. Connie started laughing.

"Holy shit, dude. 2 hours! That's gotta be a new record or something!" Connie yelled. Reiner crossed his arms proudly and smiled. 

"What can I say. I'm good." He winked at Bert and took a bite of eggs.

"You gotta teach me man! I mean, I have a girlfriend back at home so i can't really try it on anyone, but I gotta get some pointers bro!" Connie said.

"You have a girlfriend Connie?" I asked as I looked over towards him.

"Hey, don't sound so surprised. We can't all be gay." Connie said rolling his eyes. "And yeah, i do. She's perfect in every way...her names Sasha." I smiled and nodded my head.

"That's a pretty name. I used to work with a girl named Sasha. Except, she got fired a few months ago because she was caught stealing food from the bar refrigerator." I said laughing and shaking my head. Connie looked at me with shock.

"Sasha Blouse??? That Sasha!?" Connie yelled. I nodded my head.

"That's MY Sasha! You worked with her??" Connie asked as he took a big swig of his water.

"Yeah, I guess. I worked at The Rose a little after she was hired. She was a fun chick. I'll never forget that time me and a few coworkers went to dinner and she ended up stuffing bread sticks into her purse." I said with a laugh. Connie shook his head and smiled.

"That's Sasha for ya... Damn I miss her." Connie said looking at his tray and thinking.

"So what exactly did you do at The Rose? Marco asked joining our conversation. I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly.

"Uhh...I was an...entertainer?" I said looking at everyone. Reiner laughed.

"You were a stripper?! No way man. I don't believe it." Reiner said shocked. 

"Hey, it paid good money. And I'm a people person, okay? I like making other people happy." Connie laughed and shook his head.

"I'm sure there are other jobs that pay good and make people happy then taking off your clothes and dancing naked." Connie said. I laughed lightly and shook my head.

"I don't know...probably...but what can I say? I liked it." Everyone shook their head and laughed to themselves.

"So Reiner, what did you do before you got put here?" I asked trying to break the silence.

"I was a cop." Reiner said nonchalantly as he popped a grape in his mouth. 

"A cop? Well then how the hell did you wind up here?? Aren't you supposed to be the one to put people in jail, not the opposite way around?" I asked. Reiner shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Well...I got caught beating some guy up. I mean, I had a reason, but they didn't care. The guy called me a fag while I was on duty and so i let him have it. I didn't realize that he had friends who filmed the whole thing. Not to mention he had a great lawyer and mine couldn't compete. So I was fired and thrown in here for 30 months. I only have 5 months left though, and then I'm free." Reiner said smiling. I glanced over at Bert and saw his smile fade. 

"Uh, what about you Bert? Why are you in here?" I asked. 

"I...I uh...I don't want to talk about it..." Bert said picking at his food. Reiner wrapped his arm around Bert's waist and smiled sympathetically. 

"You don' t have to unless you want to babe." Reiner said rubbing his back. I felt like an ass for asking.

"And you Marco?" What did you do?" I asked turning towards him. Marco looked terrified and looked at his plate.

"I'm in here for...accessory to murder..." I felt everyone at the table awkwardly shuffle. 

"An accessory to murder? but you're such a nice guy...I mean...why?" I asked confused. Marco sighed and looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

"My old boyfriend got drunk one night...and he wasn't exactly the best guy...and I guess some guy was hassling him and so he killed him. And then, well he threatened to kill me too if I ever told anyone. And a few months later, someone found the body. And they found out my boyfriend had done it. They found prints and whatnot. And my boyfriend told them I helped...and that's why I'm here." Marco said taking a deep breath.

"Couldn't you have told them that he threatened you?" I asked. Marco shook his head.

"Like they would ever believe me...I didn't exactly have a clean record. I got caught stealing a few times. Mostly cause my ex boyfriend made me...god it was so stupid..." Marco said putting his face in his hands.

"Im sorry Marco..." I wasn't really sure what else to say. 

"Eren Jeager. You are wanted at the visitors room. Eren Jeager, visitors room." The announcement repeated. I looked over at Jean and he shrugged.

"I uh, guess I'll see you guys later." I said as I waved and walked towards the room. I honestly had no idea why I was being called there...who would visit me? 

I walked into the room and sat down facing the Plexiglas wall. A lady with a high pony tail and glasses sat on the other side smiling brightly. Uhh...okay? She pointed towards the phone and smiled even wider. I hesitantly picked up the phone and placed it on my ear.

"Hello?" I asked looking at her.

"Eren! Its so nice to finally meet you! Wow, you're better looking than Levi described!" She said a little too loudly. I pulled the phone from my ear a little bit.

"Uhh...who are you?" I asked. The lady rolled her eyes.

"I'm Hanji, you're lawyer silly! Didn't Levi tell you I would be here??" She asked. "God that man is always forgetting stuff. Its just 'clean this' and 'clean that'. But what can I say? I love that midget." She said laughing. Wow this lady could talk fast.

"You're my lawyer?" I asked looking her up and down. 

"Of course! Who else could I be?" She said a little defensively.

"Sorry, its just you're not at all what I expected." I said apologetically. She shrugged her shoulders and laughed.

"Well as I always say, expect the unexpected! Right?" She smiled.

"Uh, yeah I guess."

"So, Eren. Tell me what exactly happened the night you were arrested." Hanji said getting serious in a matter of seconds. 

"Uh, okay. Basically..." I proceeded to tell her, in detail, about what happened. The whole time she just sat there and nodded. She would occasionally make a note in her notebook and frown sympathetically. I could tell she loved her job, and that gave me some hope in her getting me out of here.

"So...how many shots did you have exactly?" She asked biting her pencil. 

I thought about it for a while.

"8. I'm almost positive it was 8." I replied.

"And you said it was vodka?"

"From what I remember, yeah."

"And the name of the man serving your drinks was Matt?"

"Yeah, Matt Peterson."

"Uh huh...okay well I think i have what I need for now. Thank you for your time Eren. I'll be back in maybe a few days, yeah?" She said smiling brightly. I nodded my head.

"Don't worry kiddo. I'm going to do everything I can to get you out of here." She said as she hung up the phone and smiled one last time before leaving the room. I smiled to myself. I liked her. And if their was one person who could get me out, it would be her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, as always. And thank you to those of you who take the time to comment. You have no idea how much it means to me to know that my story is being read and people genuinely like it. And don't forget to comment if you have a suggestion or recommendation or if you see any spelling/punctuation/grammar mistakes. (You could always comment just to talk to me as well, don't be shy). Hope everyone is having a great summer! And happy belated fourth of July!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren starts feeling guilty about his night with levi. He has a meeting with Levi, bearing bad news but the guys are there to save the day.

The week had been going pretty good. Jean and I continued getting closer, I bonded with the guys, hell even the food was starting to taste better. And knowing that I had Hanji working my case put a skip in my step. Something about her gave me hope, which I honestly didn't think was possible. For a while, I didn't even think I should get off here at all. I killed a family...I know that if someone had done that to my family, I would want their ass to stay in jail. Everyone I talk to about it says it wasn't my fault, but I know it was. I was the one who drank to much. I was the one who declined Armin and Matt's offer for an alternative way to get home. I was the one who drove the car. I was the one who killed a family. It not being my fault was total horse shit. 

"So...what did you and Levi talk about?" Jean asked as he shifted onto his side so he was facing me. I continued staring at the ceiling, my palms getting sweaty with nerves.

"Uhh..not much. We had some steak and I got to have a glass of wine, which was nice." I said. I may have been lying about the glass considering I actually had 3 or 4. Numbers aren't that important, right? I felt Jean's stare and tried to ignore it.

"Well that's cool. But what did you guys talk about? You couldn't have just gone in there and said nothing while you ate, right?" Jean asked, pushing the subject further. God I want to tell him but things have been so good these last few days. I don't wanna fuck it up...not now. 

"Hmm...it's kind of fuzzy. I hadn't had any alcohol for a while so the glass I did have fogged my memory. I think we just talked about how I was doing ,and what I used to do." I said shrugging and fiddling with the hem of my shirt. I heard Jean sigh and gathered my courage to turn my head towards him. His head was resting on my hand and he had one eyebrow up. Shit.

"I feel like there's something you're not telling me...Is there something you're not telling me?" Jean asked raising his eyebrow a little higher and staring into my eyes. I wanted to tell Jean everything that had happened. Who knows, maybe he wouldn't be that mad. I mean, technically we had broken up...right? Well I don't know if we were even really together in the first place. I wanted to tell him the truth...but instead my head shakes.

"No. That's it. Just dinner..." I said lying through my teeth. Jean squinted his eyes skeptically and stared me down. Good god, was it hot in here? I feel hot. I wiped my brow and pulled my tank top up loosely, letting in any cool air that was possible. 

"I trust you...Night." Jean said yawning and closing his eyes. 

I felt my gut do a somersault when he said he trusts me. I just lied to his face...and he trusts me...god I'm a horrible person. No wonder I hadn't ever really had relationships with people. I fucking suck at them. I tried to fall asleep, but I ended up spending half the night lying awake and staring at the wood of the bunk above us. I tried counting Jean's tally marks but gave up as I got somewhere around 200. I thought it would make me feel better, kind of like counting sheep. But it just made me feel worse. Even if I don't get out of here early because of Hanji, I would still be leaving before Jean. Thinking about him all alone in this cold cell...it made me almost sick to my stomach. I kind of wonder what he did before I got here...I know that he was a total ass, and still kind of is, but what did he do when he was all alone? He had friends, obviously, but they couldn't join him up here at night. I pictured Jean laying on his bunk and slowly adding another tally mark. 

I would make it my goal to try my hardest to get Jean out of here when I get out. I know it would be a losing battle, but at least I can say I tried, right? I start to get mad at Jean's dad. How could someone be such a shitty person? I'm not an angel or anything but god damn that man was horrible. I don't blame Jean for killing him, not one bit. The judge would be harder to win over though...probably thinking Jean was making it up and whatnot. I closed my eyes and concentrated on falling asleep. I had just managed to slightly slip into slumber when Erwin yelled for everyone to get their ass's up. I felt Jean shuffle next to me and slowly get up. I didn't want to open my eyes. I could feel the heaviness of my eyelids when I tried to.

"Hey, Eren. Get up dude." Jean said poking my cheek. I grunted and opened my eyes slowly, blinking to try and adjust them to the light.

"Jesus man. Did you get nay sleep last night? You look like shit." Jean said looking at what I would guess are the bags under my eyes. 

"You really know how to make guys swoon, don't you?" I replied sarcastically as I stretched my arms above my head.

"You know me. I'm a real charmer." Jean said winking and getting out of bed. Its kind of nice not being all mushy with Jean. I was never one for the lovey dovey relationships. One of the ones I had had ended up with the chick breaking up with me for being "too manly" and not wanting to hold her sweaty hand during the summer at a carnival. Well excuse me if I have a problem with sweat. Its gross, okay? 

"Seriously though, did you get any sleep at all?" Jean asked as he pulled up the zipper on his coveralls. I yawned and shook my head slowly sitting up from the bed.

"I couldn't sleep..." I mumbled as I wiped my eyes. Jean sat on the edge of the bed next to me and looked ta me worriedly.

"Why? You're not having nightmares again, are you?" Jean asked placing his hand over mine. I shook my head and gave his hand a small squeeze.

"Nah...just was thinking too much I guess." I replied. I really don't deserve Jean comforting me. Especially since the reason I couldn't sleep was because I had felt guilty about lying to him. Jean looked me over one more time and sighed, getting off the bed.

"Im going down for breakfast. See ya down there." Jean said as he waved and walked out of the cell. As soon as he left I dropped my head into my hands and let out a long sigh. I'm a horrible human being. I heard a knock and a throat clear by the cell door. I looked up and saw Erwin standing there with his arms crossed.

"Get your ass up, Jeagar. The warden has requested you." Erwin said with attitude. Oh god no...not now. I don't want to talk to him now...

"Hey, are you deaf or something? Get you ass up. Now." Erwin said taking a step inside the cell. Well, fuck me sideways. I got up and zipped my coveralls halfway, slipping on my shoes after. I got up and looked at Erwin, mentally asking him to get the fuck out of my way.

"You look like shit. You got a virus or something? If you do, get you as to the infirmary so you don't spread your disease in my prison." Erwin said moving over slightly to allow me to walk past. I rolled my eyes and walked past him. I've pretty much given up even remotely trying to talk to that giant douche. It only ever ended up with him being an ass, or a really creepy stare down between us. I walked down the steps and looked over towards the table. Jean was sitting across from Marco and Reiner was trying to make out with Berthol, unsuccessfully. Jeans eyes caught mine and he lifted his eyebrows up questioningly. I rolled my eyes and pointed back towards Erwin who was now descending the stairs behind me. Jean nodded his head and looked back to his breakfast. I felt the nerves in my gut as I turned the corner towards the Warden's office. Why did it have to be today of all days? Levi will probably bring up what happened and I'm not ready to deal with that. The only thing I can do is hope he doesn't bring it up and I step into the office. Levi has his legs resting on the desk and a cup of tea in one hand and a newspaper in the other. I clear my throat to get his attention and his eyes shift upwards, locking with mine.

"Ahh, Eren. Please have a seat." Levi said setting down his tea and newspaper and gesturing towards the chair. I clasped my hands together in front of me and sat down looking at the floor. 

"I called you here today because I've gotten some news from Hanji." I looked up, hope filling my heart. Levi gave a small, sympathetic smile and looked down at his hands. Wel shit...it obviously wasn't good news. I sighed and scratched the back of my head.

"How bad is it...?" I asked biting my lip. Levi sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well...Hanji tried talking to some of her coworkers to see what they thought of your case, and they all thought it was a waste of time. She talked to Matt, that guys you said you worked with, and he panicked, thinking it was his fault and bolted on her. She tried looking through all her cases to see if anything had come up that was similar to yours, and she couldn't. Basically, shes at a loss at this moment." Levi said looking up from his fingers and at my eyes. I felt all the hope leak out of me and pool around my feet. 

"Oh." I said looking back down at my hands. Levi sighed and took a sip of tea. 

"She said not to give up hope, yet. Considering she still has some leads that may help. And I don't want to be mean, but I also don't want to sugar coat it for you...but Hanji will most likely not find anything to help with your case. She tries to be optimistic, but I've known her long enough to see when shes starting to doubt herself...Sorry Eren. Looks like you may be in here longer than you expected..." Levi said sighing. I clenched my hand harder, trying to hold back my emotions. I guess I kind of deserved this huh? I nodded my head and began to get up.

"Um...also, I would like to...discuss what happened between us." Levi said clearing his throat. Shit. I thought I had at least dodged this conversation. I kept my back turned so he couldn't see my worried face.

"There's nothing to discuss...right?" I said swallowing and looking at the ground. I couldn't hear Levi at all. The room had gone silent. I wanted to look back, but I was afraid of what I might see. He cleared his throat again.

"Well alright then. You're dismissed." Levi said quietly. Did he sound...hurt? Now I feel like an even bigger asshole. Maybe I should have put it lightly, and not been such a dick about it. I nodded my head and walked out of the room, leaving the awkward silence behind me. A part of me wanted to apologize for being so rude, another part of me wanted to run and try not to think about it ever again. I really do like Levi, he's a good person to talk too. I don't want him to hate me...that means I would have lost a friend. And after all the trouble he went through...putting me through therapy, getting me a lawyer. Is there anyone that I won't disappoint? I join the guys and sit next to Reiner because Jean is at the end with Connie next to him. I don't mind sitting next to Reiner. He's a cool guy once you learn to live with his blunt opinions and comments. 

"What did Levi want?" Jean asked from across the table pushing Connie away from him. 

"Apparently Hanji is at a loss on my case...it doesn't look like I'll be getting out of here any time soon..." I said sighing and resting my chin on my hand. I felt Reiner pat my back. I think he tried to be gentle but with his giant hands it ended up kind of hurting.

"Man, that sucks. Well at least you have us, right?" Reiner said looking up and gesturing at everyone sitting at the table.

"Yeah! Plus, if it makes you feel better, none of us are getting out anytime soon either!" Connie said laughing lightly and giving me a thumbs up. I wish I was like Connie...always full of hope and looking on the bright side. I felt myself beginning to smile.

"Yeah, and it would suck losing you anyways." Marco said poking his head out from behind Berthol's side. My smile grew a little bit as Marco smiled at me. 

"You're a cool guy Eren..." Berthol said quietly. My smile widened considering Berthol hardly ever talks, but he managed to say something to me.

"And I know this sounds selfish...but I didn't really want you to go anyway..." Jean said blushing from across the table. My smiled faded as I saw the happiness in Jeans eyes about me staying. The guilt in my gut grew as I saw him looking down at the ground with embarrassment. I put on a smile and looked at everyone.

"Thanks guys..." I said. I know I could have said something better, but at the moment, that was all I could think of. So what if I have to stay here a while longer? At least I'll be able to see these guys, right? I continued watching everyone as Connie teased Jean to the point that Jean stood up and gave him a noogie. Berthol was watching Reiner and Marco as Reiner flexed and tried to show off his muscles. Marco just laughed awkwardly as Berthol tried to make Reiner stop. I laughed quietly to myself, and smiled slightly. This wasn't so bad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know if I made any spelling/grammar/punctuation mistakes because I'm writing this at 2:45am and I'm barely awake. Also feel free to comment ifyou have any suggestions, reccomendations, or if you just want to talk. I'm going to put a link to my tumblr on here again although I mostly post supernatural related stuff now(I do post anime occasionally as well) but you can follow me if you want to get updates about a new chapter and I will most likely follow you back. Thanks! Love you guys!
> 
> http://mishamiga25.tumblr.com/


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower sex, and confessions.

I felt the cool water running down my back as I stood in the shower staring at the tiled floor. I should really apologize to Levi...and tell Jean the truth...but I'm terrified about how Jean will react. Best case scenario, he understands that I was drunk and pissed off at him and he forgives me...worst case scenario he would flip his shit and never want to talk to me again. And knowing Jean, it would most likely be the worst case scenario. Hell, if I was him I would pick the worst case scenario. Apologizing to Levi would be easier, but what if he doesn't want to talk to me? I was an ass yesterday and he has every right to hate me. I couldn't stop thinking about the hurt in his voice. I think it was mostly because I didn't want to talk about it with him even though we talk about everything. I mean, its not like he likes me. I sighed as I ran my fingers through my wet hair and turned around to face the wall. The water ran down my bangs and into my face, as I closed my eyes. I think I'll apologize to Levi tonight before I go to bed. It would be one less thing to worry about, and I know that it had to be done. 

"Eren? You good man?" Jean asked behind me. I turned around and came face to face with a naked wet Jean running his fingers through his hair. Hot damn...Jean smirked as his eyes slowly slid down my body and back up to my eyes.

"You thinkin' 'bout me...?" Jean asked biting his lip and taking a step closer. I felt my face flush despite the cold water hitting my back. 

"Pfft. Don't flatter yourself." I said as I smirked back at him. Two can play that game. Jean raised an eyebrow and took another step closer, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling my body to flush against his. I could feel his hard on rubbing my upper thigh and I bit my lip to suppress the moan that almost escaped from me. I don't know what it is about Jean that makes me so flustered, but all it takes is for him to bite his lip or smirk, and I'm a freaking virgin school girl near him. 

"Then what were you thinkin' 'bout?" Jean asked as he bit my earlobe softly. I could feel his warm breath on my ear and I shuddered.

"N-nothin'...just...stuff." I replied. Wow, you're so smooth Eren I thought to myself after I replied. I heard Jean chuckle and his hand ran down my chest and stopped just above my groin.

"Stuff? What kind of stuff?" Jean asked softly as his hand slowly slid down my thigh, avoiding my painful erection. Damn this guy is good. I bit my lip as his finger grazed over my dick.

"Just...stuff..."I responded. Jean gently bit my collarbone and then licked away any pain that came with it. I let my head fall back as Jean starting sucking on the skin around my collar bone and neck, moaning softly when he sucked on a sensitive part on my neck. I felt his hand slowly grab my erection and a moan slid from my mouth as I finally felt some kind of friction. 

"Jesus Jean..." I said as I tried to keep my composure. I could almost feel Jean smirking as his mouth slowly slid down to my nipple and he licked it lightly making my hand shoot out and grab his shoulder for support. His hand started picking up pace and I let out a small moan as his thumb ran along my tip. There was no way I was gonna let Jean take all the glory and make me seem like the bitch. I took my other hand and grabbed his erection with my hand, moving my hand in a circular motion as I slid down his shaft. I heard Jean let out a needy breath and then his mouth was on mine. It wasn't the most graceful kiss, mostly because it was sloppy and rushed, but damn did it feel good. I could taste the coffee from this mornings breakfast and I wrapped my hand that was on his shoulder around his neck, deepening the kiss further. Both of out paces grew more rapid and were almost in sync. I don't know about Jean, but I was pretty close to losing it. 

"A-ah...Jean...I'm not gonna...last m-much longer...mmm..." I said through sloppy kisses. Jean automatically picked up his pace making me gasp loudly.

"Me too...ngn...so close..." Jean said pulling away and biting his lip. His eyes were shut and his forehead was creased as he struggled to keep his pace up. I tried to pick up mine but had the same problem as him as I felt my hand slowly become weaker and my pace becoming inconsistent and erratic. Jeans forehead rested on mine as his mouth slowly went into an o shape and a breathy moan came from it. I felt his cum on my hand and his grip became tighter on my erection making me lose myself as well. We didn't move for a minute or two as he tried to catch our breathes and ride out our orgasms. I felt Jeans forehead pull away from mine and I opened my eyes. Jean was laughing quietly and breathing heavily. 

"Damn...we really do have to do that more often..." Jean said as he ran his finger through his hair and walked back to his shower that was across from me. I couldn't help but watch him walk away, his perfectly toned ass barely moving as he walked. I could already feel the cold water cleaning away the mess we had made, and also cooling my body which seemed to be on fire. 

"Tell me about it..." I replied as I turned back towards the wall and sighed. I heard Jeans shower turn off as mine did and he threw a towel towards me. Luckily I had caught it, considering I would be fucked if it fell onto the wet ground and that was my only towel. 

"Thanks." I said as I quickly ran it through my hair and then wrapped it around my waist.

"Don't mention it." Jean replied doing the same.

I lightly knocked on the open door leading to Levi's office. The room was dim and Levi had some music playing that sounded French or something. Levi looked up from his tea and lifted an eyebrow when he saw me. I waved and smiled lightly as I took a few steps into his office. Levi picked up a remote and turned off the music, then picking up another remote to slowly make the room lighter. 

"Can I help you?" Levi asked as he put down the remote and straightened up in his seat. The coldness in his voice made my heart hurt and added to my guilt. 

"umm...I'm here about yesterday...I came to apologize." I said scratching the back of my head as a nervous habit. Levi's eyebrow went up again slightly before falling back down.

"Apologize for what?" he said crossing his arms. I shifted awkwardly and looked at the ground.

"For being so rude yesterday...I shouldn't have said that. You sounded really hurt...and I felt like an ass." I said as I continued staring at my shoes. 

"Well, you were." Levi responded. I looked up and saw that he had an odd look on his face...almost as if he was amused.

"I know...and like I said, I'm sorry. If you want to talk about it, then we can." I said looking to the left of him, trying to avoid his gaze. 

"Well, like you said. There's nothing to talk about, right?" Levi responded. I get that hes upset with me, but come on.

"Well...you and I both know that's...not true." I replied looking at him quickly, then looking to the right of him.

"Oh we do?" He responded smirking. I rolled my eyes, getting tired of his coyness.

"Obviously. You sounded really upset yesterday when I made that comment, so obviously it wasn't nothing. So I'm here to talk to you about it. Stop being so coy and talk to me." I said looking at him and crossing my arms. His eyebrow went up as he smiled slightly. 

"Fine. Then lets talk about it." He responded gesturing towards the seat I was standing next to. I silently sat down and looked back at him. We sat there for a while before I decided to start the conversation, considering he obviously wasn't going to.

"Why were you offended when I said there was nothing to talk about?" I asked. Without missing a beat Levi laughed lightly.

"Because I thought that what happened wasn't nothing." Levi said looking at his hand. I could see pink on my cheeks and I wasn't sure what to say.

"What...uhh, what do you mean?" I asked clearing my throat. Levi shrugged.

"Isn't it obvious? Jeez, I knew you were thick but apparently your more ignorant than I though." Levi said rolling his eyes and looking at me. I sat there, confused. Why am I ignorant?? Levi observed my confused face and laughed lightly as he pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head lightly. 

"I like you, you half-wit." Levi said, more pink forming on his cheeks as he looked up and his eyes locked with mine. I sat there dumbfounded. Levi likes me? Why? What the hell?

"You...you like ME? Out of everyone in the world...you chose to like me? Of all people?" I asked still confused. Levi rested his chin on his hand and smiled softly.

"I don't know why either...but yeah." Holy shit. I looked at Levi and saw that he actually looked cute with his small smile and pink cheeks. Holy shit. I felt color rising in my face as well and cleared my throat.

"B-but why me? I mean, you could have anyone. Hell, I think Erwin likes you... Why not him?" I asked trying to figure this whole thing out. Levi sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Like I said...I have no idea why...but its you...its been you since the day you first walked into my office. As to why, maybe its because of your "give-em'-hell" attitude. Or maybe its because of your looks. Hell, maybe its because you remind me off myself when I was younger. Whatever the reason, I knew it was you as soon as our eyes met. I was instantly captured by your giant blue eyes...and then next thing i know, I can't stop thinking about you." Levi said as he shrugged and sighed. I was speechless as my mind tried to wrap his words around my head. I looked at his eyes and saw how soft they were. They were silver and looked like silver gems, and they were surprising filled with life, considering this man had hardly any emotions. I'd never really looked at him thoroughly...and now that I was...I felt my heart start to beat faster. I slid my eyes down to his neck, on his small adams apple, and pale skin. I felt my heart beat faster as I saw his slightly exposed chest, baring his smooth, hairless skin as it rose and fell slowly. I quickly averted my gaze back up to his eyes and saw him smirking. I felt my face heat up and I gulped. 

"Um...I-i don't...really know what..t-to say." I responded looking at my hands trying to hide my embarrassment. I had Jean now and I was happy...so how come when I looked at Levi...I questioned everything... Levi sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"You don't have to say anything. I'll be here when you want to though." Levi said smiling slightly as he picked up his cup and took a sip of tea. I stood silently and grabbed the front of my coveralls. 

"U-um...please..let me think about it..." I said quietly feeling my face burn even hotter. 

"Of course, Eren. Take your time." Levi said as he picked up his paper and began reading it. I slowly walked towards the door, still in awe about what had just happened. I looked back and saw Levi reading his paper and drinking his tea. His eyes quickly flicked up at mine and he smirked making me panic and quickly walk out of the room. As the door closed behind me, I leaned against the wall, still clutching my coveralls as I slowly slid down the wall, landing on my butt and resting my back against the cool surface. What the hell just happened...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on Friday instead of Saturday because I may be busy tomorrow, and better early than late. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm trying to put somewhat equal amounts of ereri and erejean because I love both ships equally and yeah lol. Please let me know if I made any mistakes! Its very appreciated! And also feel free to comment if you have any suggestions or recommendations or if you just want to talk to me. Thanks for reading! love you guys!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down in this chapter just fyi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the words are italicized (slanted) that means that its a dream or a memory just to let you guys know :)

   "Hey, there you are. We've been looking for you...you okay?" I heard Connie ask from beside me.

   "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I was just..uhh...taking a breather." I said getting up and brushing off the back of my coveralls.

   "A breather? Man, and I thought I was out of shape!" Connie said patting me on the back, urging me to follow him.

   "Hey guys, look who I found." Connie said as we got to our usual table. Everyone was there...except for Berthol?

   "Hey Reiner, wheres Bert?" I asked sitting down beside him. Normally I wouldn't ask, but Bert goes everywhere with Reiner. Seeing them apart was almost scary.

   "Oh, Bert? He's meeting with his lawyer right now. He might be getting out in a few days..." Reiner said looking down at his hands. I could hear the sadness in Reiner's voice and it was killing me. I've never seen Reiner look so...depressed.

   "Well, thats good. I mean, I still don't even know why he was here in the first place but, I don't think he belongs in jail. He's too innocent to be locked up in here." I said trying to get rid of the awkward silence. Reiner didn't reply, instead he stood up and walked away. I watched as he walked up the stairs and into his cell.

   "Hey man, don't take it personally. He's been like that all morning. I think he's just sad that Bert might be leaving. Ya know, considering reiner won't leave for a while..."Connie said shrugging. I looked over at Jean and he was staring at nothing. Is he okay?

   "Hey Kirstein!" I looked up at whoever just yelled and saw a group of big guys next to the weights. What the hell would they want with Jean? I looked over at Jean who was already getting up and walking towards them as they started towards us. I know that Jean had a life before I got here, but i never thought he was in with that type of croud. Hell, I thought he hated everybody. I watched as Jean stood infront of the biggest guy and crossed his arms.

   "What do you want?" Jean asked in a deep voice. Was he trying to be intimidating? To THOSE guys? The big one snorted and look a few steps closer to Jean, stopping barely a foot away.

   "Hey come on now Jean. We used to be buddies. Ya know, until that piece of ass showed up." The man said looking straight at me. I only looked back confused. What did I ever do to him? Jean uncrossed his arms and moved so he was blocking the guys view of me.

   "Yeah, well, hes my piece of ass. Back the fuck off." Jean said once again crossing his arms. That comment kind of stung, but i know that Jean was just trying to protect me.

   "Man are you whipped." The guy said laughing and shaking his head.

   "I just wanted to know if you wouldn't mind me borrowing you're uh...friend...for a while. I'm starting to get bored of my usuals and I felt like it was time for someone new. And your boy over there, well he would look perfect sucking my co--" The guy was cut off as Jean threw a punch in his gut, casuing him to stagger backwards and crash into his group. Next thing I knew, the group came at Jean from all angles surrounding him.

   "You'll fucking pay for that Kirstein!" The man yelled getting up and pushing through his group to stand in front of Jean. I wasn't even thinking as I got up from the bench and ran towards the group. I couldn't see past the surrounded men but i heard grunting and the sound of fists colliding with flesh. I pushed my way through and saw Jean being held by the arms by two fat guys as the big one kicked him in the stomach. I honestly had no idea why I was getting involved in this. I knew there was no way in hell I could even leave a mark on these guys. But seeing Jean in danger, something in me lit up. My heart raced, my facegrew hot, something in me...awoke. I ran towards the big guy and tackled him with as much force as possible. I felt our bodies fall down, almost in slow motion, until we hit the ground and I heard the thud of his head hitting the cement. I didn't have time to do anything else because the guy was already grabbing at my hair and throwing me off him. My head was sore from where he had grabbed onto my hair and my elbow hit the cement, causing a sharp pain to go through my body.

   "You little bitch! Man Im going to enjoy fucking your ass till' you break." The guy said as his foot collided with my side. I felt a sharp pain and my vision went blurry for a moment as I heard Jean yell my name. I rolled onto my back and immediately regretted it as the guys foot slammed down on my ribs. My vision went black again, then slowly came back, the ceiling light piercing my eyes. I felt the guys weight on top of me as he starddled my waist. I could feel the amount of pressure he was putting on my lower stomach, and I almost felt like I was going to burst. I felt a fist collide with my jaw, not having time to recover before another one hit me on the opposite cheek. I could have sworn I heard Levi shouting from the distance, and Jean screaming my name as I felt another blow to my jaw, and everything around me was enveloped with black.

                                                                                                                         --------------------------

_"Hey man, no touching the dancers." Alex said getting behind some guy and tapping him on the shoulder. The man saw that he was security and rolled his eyes as he walked away._

_"Thanks Alex. Again." I said jokingly as Alex helped me step off the stage._

_"I think thats the 5th one this week dude. Its only Tuesday." Alex said as we walked towards the backroom. Alex was the clubs bodyguard and I damn good one if I had to say anything about it. Hes saved my ass from being groped way too many times, and I thank him for it. Well, my ass thanks him too. Alex pulled the curtain back so I could walk into the dressing room. The curtain clsoed behind me and Alex continued his usual post of standing outside, watching everyone contantly._

_"Hey Eren." I heard someone say from the room to my left. I looked over and saw that it was Annie._

_"Oh, hey Annie. How ya doin'?" I asked as I sat down in front of the mirror to try and brush out the glitter in my hair._

_"Eh, nothing. I juts got off my shift and was about to go grab a few shot from Matt. Wanna come?" Annie asked slinging her bag over her shoulder and pointing towards the door._

_"Hmm...I guess I don't see why not. Mikasa's coming to pick me up in about 30 minutes, so I got time to spare. I'll meet you there as soon as I change." I said as I got up and started rummaging through my duffle. Annie nodded and left leaving me to get dressed. I grabbed my old AC/DC shirt and faded black skinny jeans from the top. Today's theme was "cops" and most of my uniform had alreayd been taken off, so changing wasn't as difficult as it ha dbeen before. There was this one time we had to do Indian theme and I spent two hours trying to get off all the bells and rhinestones off of me. AFter I changed I grabbed my bag nad headed out. I nodded at Alex, letting him know I was leaving and he nodded back. I saw Annie at the bar taking a shot while Matt was pouring another glass beside her._

_"Hey guys" I said as I sat in the tall barstool._

_"Hey Eren. Want a drink?" Matt said gesturing towards the bottle of gold tequila he was holding._

_"Yeah, today was brutal. I think I had more people try to grope me than usual." I said resting my head on my hand and getting comfortable._

_"I totally feel you. I had this one guy slap my ass, so I punched him in the face," Annie said slamming her shot glass onto the wood of the bar. I think thats what I love about Annie. SHe doesn't put up with anyones shit, no matter who you are. Hell, she taught me some moves to use against people and they may come in handy one day._

_"Man I wish I had the balls to do that." I said jokingly as I downed a shot and slid the shotglass towards Matt, asking for another. Annie scoffed as she took another shot as well._

_"The sad thing is that you actually have balls. But apparently mine are bigger than yours." Annie said gesturing towards my crotch._

_"Hey, I gave up fighting a while ago. All kinds of fighting. Hell, I don't even think I've killed a spider for months." I said as I grabbed my shot and took it in one gulp._

_"Annie, don't give him such a hard time. Hell, you could learn something from him you know." Matt said as he filled our glasses. There was only two or three other people at the bar, so he had time to converse with us. I wasn't sure what it was about Matt, but he gave off this good vibe. It was hard to be in a pissy mood with him around. Annie rolled her eyes._

_"Eren!" I heard Mikasa shout from behind me. I turned and saw her standing with Armin next to her._

    _"Hey guys! Armin, I thought you were studying for finals?" I asked as I patted him in the back, gesturing him to take a seat. I could feel the alcohol starting to take its effect as I stumbled getting into my chair. Armin sat next to me and Mikasa sat next to Annie._

_"I do, but I haven't been able to see you guys for a while so I thought I might tag along. Can I have a water please?" Armin said to Matt. Matt smiled and gave him a bottle water from under the bar, winking at him as he placed it down. I knew Matt had a thing for Armin every since I first brought him in here. I'm also pretty sure Armin has a thing for him too but I never asked. I looked over to Mikasa and saw_ _her taking a shot._

_"Mikasa what are you doing? You're our ride home." Armin said as he watched her down another shot._

_"Hey its cool Armin. Shes been stressed at work ately, and I mean shes only going to have a couple." I said trying to reassure him._

_"Well, I'm heading out. Deuces bitches." Annie said giving us a peace sign before exiting the club._

_"Goddammit. Thats the 3rd time she left without paying for her drink!" Matt said as he slammed his hand on the wood._

_"Put it on er tab." i said rolling my eyes. The alcohol was really starting to hit me and I felt myself rocking in my seat. I blinked a few times and the scenery changed. I was sitting in the car, my head resting on the steering wheel. I felt a throbbing pain in my head as I slowly sat up. I saw red and blue lights everywhere as my eyes tried to adjust. There was little bits of glass ontop of my lap and shirt. I looked behind me and saw Armin helping Mikasa sit up. I blinked a few more times and looke foward. I saw black curls on the hood and as I followed the curls downward my eyes rested on a face. The lady was only about 5 inches from my face, and I could smell the metallicy blood that was pouring from her head. My mouth opened to scream but was cut off as I looked past her and at the crushed minivan infront of me. The first thing I saw was a car seat...and a kid no more than 4 sitting lifelessy in it._

I satup in my bed, screaming at the top of my lungs, tears running down my face.

   "Eren!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I'm not sure when I'm going to end it, but were pretty close to the end. I know for a fact that I will be done by the time school starts because I know I wont have time to write as much when it does start. Luckily I'm a senior this year so I won't be as busy lol. As always please leaves comments telling me what you thought or if you find any errors (its currently 4:34 am and I havent slept yet please go easy on me lol) Love you guys! Stay awesome


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part is in Jean's POV because I realized that we haven't had his pov yet.

*Jean's POV*

 

_Dammit Eren...what have you done...?_ I sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at Eren. His face was bruised and his lip was swollen. I lifted up the sheet a little bit and saw that he had a wrap around his waist as well. I felt my stomach do a somersault. I quickly put the sheet back down and looked back at Eren. _What was he thinking...he should have stayed at the bench...damn him and his stubbornness..._ I thought back to when Joe had first hit Eren. Something in me had snapped, and all of a sudden my adrenaline was pumping and I was trying as hard as I could to get to Eren...to protect Eren...and I failed. Again. Jesus, this is the second time Erens gotten hurt because of me...he hasn't even been here for more than 3 months...at this rate he could end up killed because of me... I gently placed my hand on his cheek and slowly caressed his jaw. His eyebrows furrowed and I immediately pulled my hand back, afraid I may have hurt him. God...when did I fall so hard for this moron...?

I thought back to the first day we met. As soon as I saw him, I was swooning...his tan and clear skin, his ruffled brown hair, his eyes...god his eyes were unholy...they're just giant globes of ocean with the slightest green tint at the edges...and it wasn't even his looks that had me. When I saw him interact with other people, my heart throbbed. He was nice, and friendly...sure he could be an asshole, but nobody's perfect. Hell, even Marco had his bad days. I don't think I've ever fell so hard so fast my whole life. Sure, I had had other boyfriends...well I don't even really think we were dating. Most guys would just have a quick fuck and the leave. I had one guy who I dated for a whole month, but he ended up leaving because he said I had a short temper and I was a possessive asshole. I don't blame him honestly...I am possessive...even when I was a kid I hated it when other people touched my stuff. Eren shifted a bit and winced when his broken wrist hit the bed. I lightly grabbed his wrist and brought it back to his chest and his eyebrows relaxed and his breathing became heavy once again. God, I can't imagine how much pain hes in...I only have a couple of bruises on my face and some bruising on my abdomen.  I smiled softly as I he began to snore softly. I gently pushed back a lock of hair that had fallen over his forehead and slowly leaned down towards him. I gently kissed his lips, making sure not to hurt him in anyway possible. I pulled back and felt a tear fall down my cheek. He may be hurt...but he's _alive_. When I saw what Joe was doing to him, I honestly thought he was going to kill him. I sniffed trying to keep my nose from running and laced my fingers with his good hand. I wiped away a tear and rolled my eyes at myself. Man up Jean, when did you become such a chick?  

I jumped and quickly turned around when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. My eyes locked on Levi's and I quickly released my hand from Eren's and wiped away the rest of my tears. Jesus, how long had he been there...?

   "So you're Jean, huh?" Levi said leaning his back against the wall and crossing his arms. How does he know me?? I haven't so much as said one word to him since I got here almost 2 years ago? There's no way he would remember me with all the people who come in everyday.

   "Uh, last time I checked yeah." I said clearing my throat and trying to put up my tough guy wall. Levi rolled his eyes.

   "Alright tough guy, drop the act. I'm not here to start a fight." Huh...? Well then why else would he be here? 

   "Then why are you here?" I asked getting up and moving to my bed, beside Eren's. 

   "For Eren." Levi said coolly as his eyes shifted to Eren. I could have sworn his face softened a little before he looked back at me with his usual cold glare. 

   "Oh, uh..yeah. Of course...you guys must have gotten pretty close with all the therapy sessions, huh?" I said feeling jealousy begun to form in my gut. Levi's face could only be described as looking amused.

   "Jealous, Kirstein?" Levi said with a coy smile. God I hate this guy...hes so damn cocky  and full of himself.

   "Yeah right. Jealous? Of you? Come on man, give me at least some credit." I said trying to mimic his coy smile. Before I knew it, Levis fist was balled up at the front of my shirt and his face was inches from mine. His eyes looked like grey fire, and I actually felt scared.

   "Remember who you are speaking to, Kirstein. I may be shorter than you, but I'm stronger and I can have you're ass sent to Guantanamo Bay with a snap of my fingers. You will treat me with respect. Are we clear?" He said. I gulped and nodded my head slowly. Well, there goes my dignity. 

   "Good. You're free to go by the way. The nurse said you've been discharged." Levi said sitting on the edge of Eren's bed. I couldn't help but stare as Levi looked Eren over. Why do I feel like there's something going on between them...Eren said that they hadn't done anything...and I trust Eren...but right now...

   "Um, Levi...w-what exactly...uh, is Eren and yours...relationship?" I said getting up and looking at the floor. Levi looked back at me and I could have sworn that his face had sympathy on it.

   "An unrequited love, apparently." Levi said as he sighed and looked back towards Eren. What...w-what...? I didn't even know what to say. I balled my fist and continued staring at the floor. 

   "I don't know what it is about this brat, but...he's the one for me. I never knew why he wouldn't give in to my advances, well except for that one time-"

   "What?" I asked looking up. Levi looked at me confused.

   "He never told you...?" Levi asked smiling slightly at the end of his sentence. "Wooow...looks like you guys have some stuff to talk about when Eren comes around huh?" Levi said smugly. I felt the jealousy in my gut slowly turn to rage...Eren had been acting weird since that night...I had a feeling something had happened but he told me nothing did, so I dropped it...and to learn about it from Levi...well that just added insult to injury.

   "He mentioned you a lot when we were doing therapy. I never really knew why, but judging from what I just walked in on, I would say that you guys are...what? Fuck buddies? Boyfriends? I'm not quite sure, but it makes sense now." Levi said pushing a hair from Eren's face gently. I was unable to make a retort of any kind, shock filling me. What the hell is going on...? 

   "However, despite whatever relationship you two have, I will find a way to make Eren choose me. I feel its only fair to give you a heads up, considering you look like a deer in headlights." Levi got up and straightened his jacket, and faced me. "The only reason I'm not having you transferred to another jail, is because I don't play dirty." He stuck his hand out to shake mine, but my arm stayed at my side, fist clenched. Levi put his hand on my shoulder and patted it as he began walking away. 

"May the best man win." Levi said as he walked out of the room.

                                                                                                       --------------------------------------------------

*Eren's POV*

 

I woke up with a pulsing headache. _Jesus, I feel like I was just hit by a truck or something_...I opened my eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light.  _Huh? Where am I?_ I sat up and immediately fell back down when I felt a pain in my abdomen. Suddenly I remember that guy kicking me while I crumpled on the floor below him. I immediately thought of Jean and lifted my head to look around the infirmary. I felt my blood go cold when I saw that all the beds were empty. Is Jean okay? I tried sitting up again, slowly, and ended up leaning against the bed frame. I ached all over, and felt like shit. How much longer did that guy beat me once I passed out? I only remember up to falling on the ground and him kicking me once or twice. I went to push back my bangs and saw that I had a small cast around my wrist and some of my arm. When the hell did that happen? It wasn't broken when I fell...I think? I looked up when I heard the infirmary door open and shut as the nurse came in.

I always liked the nurse...she was blonde and smiled all the time. Her name was Historia but she preferred to be called Christa. I had spent a lot of time with her back with the whole Butch thing. She smiled when she saw me and grabbed her clipboard.

   "Well, hey there Eren. How ya feeling?" She asked as she rolled over a chair and sat down next to me. 

   "Well, I've been better." I said smiling slightly and scratching the back of my head with my good hand. Christa smiled and nodded her head.

   "Well that's good! Considering you've been out for almost two days. I was really worried about you..." Christa said eyeing me over worriedly. I smiled and sighed.

   "You can relax now. I feel fine...well you know. Except for the pain in my gut." I said shrugging.  Christa's shoulders dropped slightly as she tried to relax.

   "Yeah...you were in pretty bad shape when you came in here. You had hit your head when you fell, your face was covered in cuts and bruises, your wrist was fractured, and you had some internal bleeding in your abdominal walls. Luckily I stopped it in time, so now you'll just be sore for a while." Christa said with a relieved smile. Damn, I really had taken a beating huh...

   "Um...was Jean in here?" I asked. 

   "Yeah, he was released yesterday. He only had some bruises and cuts, but i kept him over night just to make sure. I actually had to sedate him a little because he refused to leave you...it was actually kind of scary..." Christa said looking down at her hands. I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god Jean was alive...and he wasn't very badly hurt. I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to him. 

   "So...when can I get out of here you think?" I asked looking around the room. Christa tapped her finger on her chin and hummed.

   "Well, you'll definitely be here for a week. By Tuesday, I'll see how you're doing and then we'll go from there. Sound good?" Christa asked with a smile as she stood up and dragged her chair back to her desk.

   "Yeah, sounds good. I'll be able to have visitors right?" I asked. Christa came back with some pills and a glass of water.

   "Of course! But, I'll make sure to have Erwin observe just in case. I don't want you to get hurt again, ya know?" Christa said shrugging. "Anyways, here. Take these. They'll help with the pain." Christa said holding out two green pills and the glass of water. I took the cup and placed the two pills on my tongue. I took a sip of water, swallowed, and gave her the glass back.

   "By the way, are you hungry? You haven't eaten for two days so..." I shook my head.

   "Im fine right now. Thanks though. I'll let you know." Christa smiled and walked to the door.

   "I'll be back in a few  hours. You get some rest, alright?" I slid down until my head laid on the pillow and sighed as the lights turned off and the door open and closed. I felt the relief of Jean being okay settle in me as my eyes grew heavy. Hopefully I'll get to see him tomorrow...I know he's okay, but I want to see for myself. I closed my eyes and pictured Jean's face. He was biting his lip and looking down shyly. Only I know that side of Jean...and something about that made me feel happy inside. I felt myself slowly fall asleep, until I wasn't thinking anymore and sleep over came me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! So school starts on August 20th for me, so I will probably post the last chapter August 16th. Please let me know if I made any mistakes, its very helpful :) and also feel free to leave comments with your opinions and/or requests. Stay awesome guys


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's still on bed rest and ends up having some conversations with Levi, Jean, and Christa.

   "Hey Eren, are you awake?" 

I opened one eye to look towards the door of the infirmary. It was dark so I couldn't make out who it was. I could hear the door shutting close and footsteps approaching my bed. 

   "Eren?"

I recognized Jeans voice this time and my heart raced. I sat up and squinted trying to adjust my eyes to the dark. I could make out his dark figure next to my bed.

   "Jean!" I quietly yelled. I felt his weight slowly seep onto my bed and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I couldn't help but let some tears fall. 

   "Dude, why are you crying? Its just me." Jean said patting my back lightly. I sniffled and pulled back to wipe my eyes.

   "I'm just glad that you're okay...I thought..when I woke up and you weren't here with me...I  thought..." I was cut off when I felt Jean kiss my forehead gently and run his hand down my cheek.

   "Well, you thought wrong. I'm here, Eren. Thanks to you...I'm here." Jean said quietly. I couldn't quite make out what his facial expression was through the darkness but he sounded almost...upset?

   "What's wrong Jean?" I asked as I scooted over a little to make room for him to sit next to me and rest his back on the backboard. 

   "It's just...this is the second time Eren. The second time I couldn't protect you...I guess I'm just pissed at myself for being such a fucking pussy and not being able to help you..."

   "Jean, its not your fault. The whole Butch thing was going to happen one way or another...you can't stop the inevitable. And with this other guy, I was the one who jumped in the fight. There was no way you could have helped me Jean. None of this is your fault, okay?" Jean didn't respond. 

   "Okay?" I asked again, this time looking directly at him. I could occasionally see the glint in his eyes and it was a beautiful brown color. 

   "...okay." Jean said quietly. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. We sat in quiet bliss for a while, our fingers entwined with each others. It was nice to just sit here with Jean...not say anything. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent that could only be Jean's.

   "Hey Eren..." Jean whispered. I kept my eyes closed and hummed a "yes?"

   "Are you sure nothing happened between you and Levi?" My eyes shot open and my body grew rigid and still. Why is he bringing up Levi right now?? Don't tell me Levi talked to him...no...that's not possible...Levi doesn't even know who Jean is...

   "What do you mean?" I asked quietly trying to keep my composure. Jean sighed deeply.

   "You know what I mean..." Jean whispered. He sounded like he was on the verge of tears but I couldn't be sure considering how dark it was. I want to tell Jean everything that happened...we had only kissed, nothing else. But something inside me knew that Jean would never forgive me...and I didn't want that. I don't want to lose Jean...I know I inevitably will, but for now...for now, I just want Jean. I gulped.

   "I'm sure." I said quietly. I felt Jeans whole body tense. I could hear Jeans breathing becoming uneven. 

   "Jean, are you oka--"

   "Jean, times up. Get your ass in bed." Erwin called from outside the room.

   "I gotta go. I'll see you later." Jean said coldly as he got up and walked towards the door.

   "Wait, Jean. Whats wr--" I was cut off by the slam of the door. What was Jean so upset about? I slowly sank back into the bed and sighed when my head hit the hard pillow. I couldn't get the sound of Jeans uneven breathing out of my head as I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. Was he angry? Was he crying? I continued asking myself questions until I fell into a restless slumber.

                                                                                                                         ---------------------

   "So how are you felling this morning?" Christa asked as she placed a pill and a glass of water onto the table beside me. I sat up slowly and took the pill and drank the water.

   "Like shit." I mumbled as I laid back down. Christa's eyebrows furrowed and she took a seat at the edge of my bed.

   "Whats wrong? Is it your stomach? Your wrist?" Christa asked worriedly. I sighed and threw my arm over my eyes.

   "It has nothing to do with my body. I just didn't sleep well last night." I said.

   "Was it because of what happened with Jean?" Christa said quietly. I threw my arm off my face and looked up at her.

   "How did you know?" I asked confused. Christa's cheeks turned pink and she looked at the ground bashfully.

   "Well...I came back later last night because I had forgotten my jacket...and I was about to tiptoe out so i wouldn't wake you up, when Jean came in...I guess I panicked and froze." Christa said shamefully. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping..."  I couldn't help but laugh as I shook my head.

   "Wow. Well, you were bound to find out eventually right?" I said shrugging my shoulders. Christa looked surprised and then her face softened.

   "Well, you two make a cute couple for what its worth." She said smiling. 

   "Really?" i asked feeling the heat rise in my cheeks. Christa nodded.

   "If you don't mind me asking...what exactly happened between you and Levi?" Christa asked looking at her hands. I sighed and ran my fingers through my bangs to push them away from my face.

   "A while ago, Jean and I had gotten into a fight and..well we both said things to each other that were wrong...and I had dinner with Levi the same night...and well...we ended up making out." I realized how bad that sounded so I quickly added, "But that was it! We just made out, I swear!" Christa nodded.

   "And I'm guessing Jean doesn't know about this?" She asked. I felt the guilt inside my rise. I looked down and shook my head. I heard Christa let out a sigh.

   "Eren, you have to tell him. You know that right?" She said putting her hand on mine and giving it a loving squeeze. I sighed as well.

   "I know...I'm just afraid of how he'l react, ya know? And especially if I tell him now, considering I've lied about it twice." Christa looked up at the cieling, I'm assuming she was thinking.

   "Yeah...that's gonna be a bit of a problem...but you know what? Whether you tell him or not, he'll end up finding out about it. Thats just how relationships work. And wouldn't you rather he found out from you, then from, lets say Levi? If you think him finding out from you will hurt him, imagine how he'd feel if he found out from the opposing party?" I nodded my head.

   "I guess you're right...next time I see him, I'll tell him." I said sighing. Christa smiled and stood up.  

   "Good. I'm proud of you Eren. It takes a very mature person to tell the truth." She began gathering her notes and walking towards the door. 

   "Hey Christa? Are you in a relationship?" I asked as she picked up her jacket. Her face lightened up and she smiled.

   "Her names Ymir...we've been together for 3 years." She said blushing. I had always wondered why she never hit on me, and apparently it was because she wasn't batting for the same team. I smiled, feeling my heart warm at how happy she looked.

   "Well, congratulations." I said. Christa smiled and waved as she closed the door behind her. I sighed and looked around the room. I want to get out of here...I want to talk to Jean...I heard the door open and I looked over towards it.

   "Did you forget someth-" I stopped when I saw Levi walk in. I felt my heart begin to race. Why was I nervous? It was just Levi...

   "Hey brat. How ya feeling?" Levi asked coolly as he walked towards my bed. He was smiling and had a bouquet of roses in his left hand. 

   "I'm uh, I'm feeling alright. Why're you here?" I asked as he set the flowers on the table beside me and sat on my bed. 

   "Well, I wanted to see how you were. Do you want me to leave?" He asked seeming genuinely sad.

   "No, you uh...you don't have to. I guess i'm just surprised to see you is all." I said. Levi smiled softly and then his face went back to his usual cool allure.

   "Well, you look a lot better than the last time I saw you. That's good." Levi said looking over my body slowly. I self consciously pulled the sheet up higher.  

   "What do you mean the last time?" I asked. 

   "You were still asleep, but i came in to check on you a few days ago." I nodded my head and looked around. What was with this awkward atmosphere?

   "I met Jean." Levi said quietly looking at my pillow behind me. 

   "What?" I asked. I knew what he had said, but...what??

   "Jean? I ran into him while he was in here. We talked for a while and then he left. I have to be honest though...I didn't realize that Jean was your type." Levi said shaking his head and sighing. 

   "What did you talk about...?" I asked gripping my sheet in my fist. Don't tell me...that that's why Jean was acting strange...? Levi shrugged.

   "You, mostly." I looked up at Levi and saw that he was smirking.

   "Levi...what did you talk about,  _specifically._ " I asked again getting irritated.

   "Well, like I said. You. I told him how I felt about you and that night we had together and that was it. I didn't threaten him if that's what your wondering." Levi said calmly looking over towards me. I felt my world crumple and fall apart. Levi had told Jean...and now Jean knew...and I lied to his face about it... _twice_. 

   "You...you told him?" I asked feeling my body begin to shake with rage. Levi shrugged.

   "Well, I didn't realize that you hadn't told him yet, and by the time I did it was too late. I'm sorry, I didn't think you would be so upset."

   "Of course I'm upset! I was going to tell him myself but he had to find out from you!"

   "Eren...I didn't realize you would be so mad about this...im sorry."

   "I'm not mad at you...I'm mad at myself." I said looking down at my hands. A tear fell down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away.

   "Huh? Why are you mad at yourself? This is my fault." Levi said scooting so he was facing me.

   "When I got back to our cell that night...he asked if anything had happened...and I was a coward and lied. I couldn't bring myself to tell him...and yesterday he came in and asked me again and I lied and...and he seemed upset...but i wasn't sure why...and now I know. Its because he knows I lied to him twice now. I lied to him, Levi. If I had just told him when he asked I'm sure he would have understood...but instead...I lied."

Levi sat there awkwardly and looked around the room. I sat there staring at nothing as I pictured Jeans face as he left the room yesterday. He was probably heart broken...and it was all my fault. 

   "I was going to tell him next time I saw him too..." I said letting out a small weak laugh and putting my face in my hands.

   "Eren...I really am sorry..." I felt Levis hand touch mine and I pulled back.

   "I need to be alone right now Levi...sorry but...could you leave?" I asked pulling my legs up so I could rest my arms on my knees. I couldn't bring myself to look at Levi as he got up and left. As soon as the door was closed I was left alone in the quiet. I never knew the quiet could be so terrifying...

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think there are only going to be two chapters left and they'll probably be really long, just as a heads up. Thank you to everyone who reads this story and I hope everyone has been enjoying it as well! I love comments to please feel free :) hope everyone is enjoying the last stretch of summer before school starts! Love you guys!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINAL CHAPTER!!!!
> 
> Eren and Jean finally talk.

I struggled to walk at first, considering I haven't gotten up for about a week. The cool floor felt weird as my feet touched it. Christa had given me the okay to leave, but I had stayed an extra day to try and get my thoughts together. What was I going to tell Jean...he knows I lied to him, and he had to find out from Levi of all people. God i'm an idiot...I slipped my feet into the white shoes they had given me the first day, and wiggled my toes inside to loosen them up. I slowly stood and saw my coveralls folded in the corner on Christa's desk. I walked over and slowly began putting them on. I was dreading the talk with Jean. There were so many things that could happen, and I didn't know which would be worse. It would be great if I told him and he forgave me and we kissed and made up, but I knew that wouldn't happen. Nothing ever goes right when it comes to relationships for me. That's why I had normally just had one night stands. No commitment, no love, just sex. It was easier than a relationship. 

I opened the door and looked over the blank hallway. I could hear the in mates talking in the center, their voices echoing through the hall. I miss the sky...the sound of birds. Hell, I even miss my annoying neighbor Frank who played opera music at 3am. I realized I hadn't heard from Hanji in a while, I gave up hope about a week ago. In a way I was glad, because I deserve to be here. But at the same time, I miss my friends. Armin and Mikasa...how long had it been since the visit? I walked towards the end of the hall and stopped as I looked over at our table. Reiner and Bert were making out, Connie was laughing hysterically about something as Marco chuckled softly. I could never get over the fact that such nice guys were in here. People like Butch, hell, people like me, belong here. They don't. I realized Jean wasn't there and looked around the center. Huh...is he in our cell?

   "Eren!"

I turned around just in time as Connie wrapped his arms around me. I hugged back.

   "Hey Connie. Long time no see huh?" Connie let go and patted my back.

   "Its good to see you man. And look, you still have all your limbs! Reiner, you owe me a pack of smokes." Connie said looking over at Reiner. Reiner smirked.

   "You don't even smoke Connie." Reiner said rolling his eyes and getting up. 

   "True, but we had a bet. Plus, I can use them to buy stuff from Mark or something." Connie said shrugging. Reiner reached into his back pocket and threw them towards Connie. Connie, being who he was, didn't catch them and had to scramble to get the cigarettes that littered the floor.

   "You guys had a bet? On what?" I asked as I sat down  next to Marco. Reiner smirked.

   "Well, I thought that they would have to amputate or something. You were in pretty bad shape dude. Anyways, Connie didn't agree so I bet him a pack of smokes. Didn't think the little shit would win." Connie glared at Reiner slightly as he tucked the cigs into the pack. 

   "Um, do you guys know where Jean is?" I asked looking around the center just to double check. 

   "Well, I didn't see him at breakfast, so I'm assuming hes just holding up in your guys's cell." I nodded and stood up.

   "I'm going to go talk to him. See ya guys." I said giving a quick smile before walking up the stairs tot he second story cell block. As I came up to our cell I stopped and clutched the front of my coveralls. God I was nervous...what if he wont even listen to me...?

   "Why are you standing there? This is your cell too. Come in." Jean said from across the room. How the hell did he know I was standing here?? I slowly walked into the room and found Jean sitting on the floor with his back resting on  the lower bunk. 

   "How did you know I was there?" I asked as I sat next to him and drew my knees towards my chin.

   "I hate to crush your dreams at being an assassin, but you're not as stealthy as you think." Jean said laughing softly and shaking his head. Why was he so...calm? Wasn't he supposed to be angry at me? 

   "Listen, Jean..."

   "Don't."

I looked over at him. Don't? 

   "B-but-"

   "I get it okay?"

Get what?? What the hell?

   "You get it?" I asked confused.

   "Yeah. I get it."

   "Okay, I'm lost." I said turning so i was facing the side of him. Jean sighed and shrugged.

   "I would have done the same thing. SO yeah, I get it."

Oh. Wait, was he forgiving me? But I basically cheated on him and then lied about it. And it was with Levi who he hated. Jean turned so he was facing me now and looked down at his  lap.

   "When Levi told me what happened, I was pretty pissed. But, I thought about it and realized I would have done the same thing. You were probably scared I wouldn't want to be with you anymore if you told me, huh?" Jean said looking up at my face. I couldn't say anything as I was still trying to process what was going on.

   "Plus, I guess it was kind of my fault in a way. I did basically tell you to do it with him. I just didn't think you would actually listen to me to be honest." jean said shrugging.

   "Jean, I really am sorry...I've regretted it everyday...I would never cheat on you with someone else." I said playing with my hands. God I sound like such a girl. I heard Jean sigh and felt his hand caress my cheek. 

   "I know you are. I'm wiling to forgive you if you promise not to ever pull that shit again though, okay?" Jean said getting serious. I looked up at him and saw his brown eyes glistening. I bit my lip and nodded my head. 

   "I promise." I said quietly. Jean slowly pulled my face towards his until our lips met and he kissed me softly. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. Jean let out a surprised moan and wrapped his arms around my back, pulling me closer. I've never felt this way about anyone before...I loved jean. Sure, he was stubborn, and he wasn't always the nicest person, but whenever its just me and him he changes. Jean turns into a whole different person. Hes shy, and loving. But despite that, I fell in love with both sides of him. The bad side and the good. Jean slowly pulled away, catching his breath.

   "God, I missed that." Jean said laughing softly. I smiled and bit my lip.

   "You know what I missed...?" I asked trying to sound as seductive as possible. Apparently it worked because Jeans face turned bright red.

   "w-what...?" Jean asked adjusting himself. I slowly slid the zipper of his coveralls down until I got to the bottom. I slid his undershirt up, exposing his chest. I quickly glanced up and saw his swollen lips and flushed face. Jesus this guy should be illegal. I kissed above his belly bully and gently slide my tongue up towards his nipple. His breath hitched as took it into my mouth softly.  

   "Eren! We cant do this here! Its daylight and someone could come in at any minute!" Jean said pushing my head away from his chest. I licked my lips and slowly unzipped my coveralls.

   "I know. Doesn't it kind of turn you on?" I asked as I bit his neck and dragged my tongue across the mark to soothe it. Something about being with Jean brought out my dark lustful side. I had never been this way with anyone else, but with Jean, all my inner demons came flowing out at all at once. Jeans faced turned even redder than before and I smirked. I continued kissing his neck and I slowly slid my hand down his chest to rest on top of his half hard erection.

   "J-jesus Eren..." Jean said throwing his head back against the edge of the bed and closing his eyes. I moved my hand in slow circular motions and I dragged my teeth along his collarbone. I looked up at Jean and saw him biting his lip, trying to hold in any noise. I slid both of my hands on top of his shoulders and pushed the fabric of his coveralls off his arms so only his tank top with on his chest now. I pulled them down just past his boxers and slid down so my ass was in the air and my face was right next to his still clothed erection. 

   "Still think we shouldn't do this?" I asked and I slid his boxers down and freed his erection. 

   "Fuck, no." Jean said grabbing a fistful of my hair. I laughed as I grazed my teeth up to the lip. I heard Jean trying to stifle a moan but failing as a soft whimper came out. I circled my tongue around the head and slowly put as much of him in my mouth as I could. I could only get to about 3/4 of the way before I almost gagged. Jesus Jean was well endowed. I felt Jean push my coveralls off awkwardly and I felt the cold air on my arms. I sucked on it as long as I could before I had to catch my breath.  _  
_

   "So whose ridin' who today?" Jean asked biting his lip and trying to make himself look manly. He failed as I saw the sweat and flushed face of his and his lustful eyes. 

   "You can choose." I said as I went back down on him and gave his erection a few pumps. Jean accidentally let out a moan that was a little too loud and he covered his mouth. I was shocked when I felt Jeans hands push me down so I was laying on the ground with him straddling my hips. SO I'm bottom tonight, huh? Jean leaned in and kissed me, our tongues entwined. We both awkwardly took off our coveralls until it was just our boxers and tank tops on. I spread my legs and put my arms behind  my head, ready for Jean to take me. It didn't hit me until I realized his fingers were in his ass and he was biting his lip above me.  

   "Jean, what are you doing?" I asked pushing my arms up so i was somewhat sitting up. Jean moaned as he hit a good spot and smiled. 

   "I'm ridin' you tonight." Jeans said smirking and then suppressing a moan as he added another finger. Holy fuck. I don't think ive been this turned on in my life...I rushed to lside my boxers down, having a little trouble considering Jeans weight was on top of me but I managed. 

   "You ready?" I asked Jean. Jean just nodded and immediately sat on my dick. 

   "Jesus Jean! Warn a guy, will ya?" I said biting my lip and trying to not moan. Jean just smirked as he lifted up slowly and then sat  back down with a little bit of force. He repeated the action a few times and I was already starting to feel that feeling in my gut.

   "A-ah...mmm, Jean...fuck jean...." I said feeling myself being pushed closer and closer to the edge. Jean was working himself up and down my shaft and pumping his erection. I had no idea Jean was a multitasker but god damn. I saw Jeans legs begin to quiver and knew he was probably getting tired considering all his weight was on his thighs and legs. I sat up wrapped my arms around his waist as I stood. Jean wrapped his legs around the back of my thighs and held on as I quickly moved to the bed and laid him down on it. I continued to stand and thrusted into him faster. Jean clutched the sheets as I angled just right and hit his prostate. Jean reached down and slid his hand up and down his cock and he let out a long moan and came. I thrusted a few more times before I lost it and came inside him with a suppressed moan. I leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

   "What the fuck!?" 

I looked over at the entrance of the cell and saw Erwin standing there in a state of shock. My dick shriveled at the sight of him and I pulled out of jean. Jean quickly grabbed the blanket and threw it on top of himself as I pulled up my boxers.

   "U-uh.." I looked over at Jean who looked mortified then back at Jean.

   "Get your ass dressed and come with me. You guys are in some serious trouble. I mean for god sake, its 3 in the afternoon!" Erwin yelled as he turned around and waited for us to get dressed. I looked over at Jean and couldn't help but let out a laugh that ended up turning into a full blown fit as Jean laughed with me. Jean got up and I saw my cum slowly trickle down his leg.

   "Oops...sorry." I said as I took the sheets and wiped away some of it. Jean blushed and grabbed his coveralls from the floor. We got dressed and followed Erwin to Levi's office. I honestly didn't even care that we had been caught. That was the hottest sex I've had in a long time. And I was so happy that Jean had forgiving me, I could give two fucks about Mr. eyebrows. 

   "Levi? I just caught these two going at it in their cell." Erwin said opening the door to his office. Levi looked up from his tea looking unamused as his eyes went from Jeans to mine. 

   "Bring em' in." Levi said setting down his tea and leaning back in his chair. I let Jean go ahead of me and followed after him. There was only one seat so we both decided to stand instead. I looked over at Jean and he had a smug grin on his face. Levi was glaring at him. 

   "So, what do you have to say for yourselves?"Levi said crossing his arms.

   "I win." Jean said crossing his arms as well and leaning so he was closer to me. Huh? Win what? I looked back at Jean with a confused look and then back at Levi who looked disappointed.

   Levi looked at me and sighed.

    "Fine. I'm a man of my word. I'll back off." Levi said rolling his eyes. 

   "U-uh, what are you guys talking about?" I asked feeling out of the loop. 

   "Nothing. Don't worry about it." Jean said wrapping his arm around my waist. I blushed at the gesture and looked down bashfully. Why was I embarrassed?? I just got caught with my dick up his ass by Erwin.

   "This wont be a repeated occurrence will it? You'll bother the inmates and then I'll get complaints and have to deal with it." Levi said. 

   "Sorry, Levi. We'll try to be more quiet..." I mumbled. Levi lifted an eyebrow and shrugged. 

   "May I speak to Eren alone please?" Levi asked looking at Jean. I felt Jean grip tighten on my waist as he looked form levi to me. He sighed and kissed my forehead.

   "You touch him, you're dead. And I'm already in prison so you cant send me to jail for murder." Jean said smirking and walking out of the room.

The door shut behind him and I decided to sit in the chair. 

   "Eren, I just want you to know, I never lied about my feelings. I really do love you." Levi said resting his chin on his hand. I smiled softly and nodded.

   "I  know. But, I'm sorry. I love Jean." I said. Levi didn't look hurt so I didn't feel as bad. 

   "Well, so long as you know that, I guess you're free to go." Levi said as he took a sip of his tea. I nodded and stood up. I looked around the room and realized he had no pictures of friends of family in his office. Maybe it wasn't that he loved me but, he was...lonely? 

   "What about Erwin?" I asked. Levi looked up confused.

   "What about Erwin?" Levi asked. I shrugged. 

   "He likes you, you know." I said. Levis eyes widened. Wait a minute...did he not know that? It was so obvious though!

   "H-he does??" Levi asked setting his tea down. I nodded and smiled. Levi smiled back slightly. I turned to walk out when Levi's voice stopped me.

   "Eren, thank you." Levi said from his desk. I looked back and saw that he was smiling. I had never seen him smile before...he looked so...young. I waved and left the room. I walked past Erwin and patted his shoulder.

   "You're welcome."

   "Hu-"

   "Erwin! Could I talk to you for a minute?" Levi yelled from his office. Erwin looked down at me confused. I just smiled and walked away. I looked back and saw Erwin walk into Levis office. I felt Jean kiss the side of my head and lead me towards out table with his hand on my back. 

   "Everything good?" Jean asked. I sat down at out table and looked around me. I looked at Reiner, Marco, Connie, and Bert. They were all smiling and laughing together. I smiled and nodded.

   "Everything's good." I said as I entwined my fingers with Jeans and kissed his cheek. Jeans cheeks turned pink and he looked away. Connie saw though and started laughing at him. Jean got up and gave him a hard rub on his head as Connie yelled for help from Marco who tried to talk Jean out of it. Reiner laughed and Bert even chuckled. I couldn't help but smile again. For the first time in a long time...everything's good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is a week late! D: I got sick last Friday and then school started on Wednesday so I haven't been able to upload this! Gomen, guys. Anyways, thank you so much for reading this and all the positive feedback I've received from you guys. This has been really great writing and I'm glad some of you guys enjoyed it. Let me know if you ever want me to write another story or one chapter fic, cause I occasionally get bored and would love some recommendations from you guys. Love you guys, thanks for reading!


End file.
